Identity Stolen
by Lenita Malfoy 666
Summary: Hermione, a principios de su sexto año, comienza a tener extraños episodios compuestos por voces e imágenes que ella desconoce. Ese hecho la distancia de sus amigos y la acerca al Trío de Plata. Junto a ellos, empieza a descubrir la verdad.
1. Prólogo: 6 de septiembre

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Prólogo: 6 de septiembre

Hojeó rápidamente el libro. No ese no era. Bufó, frustrada.

La muchacha devolvió el libro a su estantería, con sumo cuidado. A veces amaba la biblioteca y otras veces odiaba que hubiera tantos volúmenes sin la información que ella necesitaba para la tarea de Historia de la Magia. Comenzaba a detestar a Binns. Se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrada. Era domingo, estaba en ese lugar lleno de polvo y todavía no había finalizado los deberes. Dio media vuelta y reprimió un grito. Un chico, de piel oscura y ojos penetrantes, la miraba con una sonrisa divertida pero burlona; extendía un libro con el título "Duendes y su historia". La castaña se lo arrebató bruscamente.

-Maldita sea.

-Un amigo mío se lo quedó y tuve que venir a devolverlo yo, para que Prince no lo mate por haber vencido la fecha devolución.- respondió, con un ligero tono arrastrado. La otra simplemente alzó una ceja.

-Los Gryffindor no nos equivocamos cuando decimos que Malfoy es un idiota, Zabini.- comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, tomando su mochila y guardando el libro. El otro muchacho la seguía con la mirada. Lentamente, se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, vacío, y tomó una ficha que decía:

_Draco Malfoy, "Duendes y su historia" – 2/09/1996_

Suspirando suavemente, tomó una pluma del escritorio, la mojó en tinta y escribió:

_Draco Malfoy, "Duendes y su historia" - 2/09/1996 * 6/09/1996_

Luego tomó otra ficha en blanco y comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

_Hermione J. Granger, "Duendes y su historia" – 6/09/1996_

La guardó por orden alfabético y se incorporó. Acomodó el escritorio y se colocó la túnica. Cuando subió la mirada, Blaise Zabini seguía observándola con atención.

-Hasta mañana, Zabini.

-Hasta mañana, Granger.

Hermione Granger abandonó la biblioteca con un extraño retorcijón en el estómago. Recorrió los pasillos con el rostro mirando el suelo y los ojos entrecerrados. Era la segunda vez desde primer año que hablaba con ese chico, y seguía teniendo el mismo trato con ella. Cordial, meramente formal, al contrario del comportamiento que Draco Malfoy tenía con ella cada vez que se cruzaban por casualidad en un recreo o algo parecido. Arrugó la nariz, disgustada, al pensar en aquello. Como le fastidiaba ese chico. Lavender y Parvati habían estado comentando en la habitación, el primer día de clases, en la noche, que  
"_definitivamente el verano le había sentado bien_" al Slytherin. Pero en la Gryffindor no pensaba en él en ese sentido. Ese año Lucius Malfoy había sido encarcelado y seguramente a su hijo la noticia no le había caído _para nada bien_… Desvió la mirada. Miró por donde caminaba y comenzó a tomar camino hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde hacia un rato las prácticas del equipo del Capitán Potter habían terminado. Sonrió. Reanudó sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si Malfoy había aflojado un poco su ego, si seguía siendo el mismo de siempre… Era bastante difícil pensarlo, por era un chico frío y arrogante. Nunca podría verlo caer, pensó. Draco era fuerte. Se convenció a sí misma y paró en medio de los jardines, viendo a sus dos amigos dirigirse hacia ella, con el cabello mojado y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Harry, Ron!- chilló, molesta – ¡Se van a pescar un resfriado!

-No es nada, Hermione…- aseguró el pellirrojo. La muchacha sólo frunció el ceño. Dirigió su atención a Potter.

-¿Qué tal las prácticas?

-Es algo raro empezar tan rápido… pero Katie me pidió que eligiéramos el equipo para poder empezar ligero los entrenamientos y ser mejores en los partidos, pero está bien.

Ella asintió suavemente, caminando a la par de los dos. Todavía pensaba. Suspiró volvió a preguntarse a sí misma si lograría pasar ese año viva. Negó con la cabeza.

Todo estaría bien.


	2. Cuando todo se empieza a poner pesado

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº 1: Cuando todo se empieza a poner pesado

Pestañeó y miró el techo. Rozó las sábanas. Se incorporó con una rapidez que la hizo marearse un poco, para después fregarse los ojos y bostezar, estirando los brazos. Miró la hora, aún era temprano. Sin embargo, salió de la cama, con los pies descalzos y se dirigió algo dormida al baño, para darse una ducha que seguramente le sacaría esa sensación de pesadez que tenía en la espalda. Claro, ¿quién no tenía ese sentimiento un lunes por la mañana?

Cuando Hermione salió del tocador sus compañeras comenzaban a desperezarse en sus respectivas camas. Las observó unos segundos y les dedicó un seco "Buenos días" que ellas respondieron del mismo modo. Se terminó de acomodar la falda y comenzó a atar su corbata. Se tiró para atrás unos segundos, cerrando los ojos: todavía quería dormir.

"_¿Puedes abrir los ojos? Niña, respóndeme, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_"

Bruscamente, se tiró para adelante. Apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y aspiró aire.

-¿Hermione?- volteó la cabeza, sorprendida. Parvati le observaba con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro moreno. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Dudó, pero asintió. Se agachó para calzarse los zapatos. Segundos después salía de la habitación, con la túnica encima del uniforme, la mochila al hombro y la cabeza dándole tumbos, rumbo al Gran Comedor. Sentía los pasos de los alumnos aprisionándole la cabeza. Molesta, siguió caminando hasta entrar al lugar donde sus mejores amigos desayunaban. Se sentó bufando del dolor de cabeza, gesto que hizo que Harry y Ron la miraran automáticamente. No escuchó al pelirrojo preguntarle si estaba bien, sólo de dedicó a intentar comer algo. No insistieron.

Minutos después, se dirigían algo apurados a la clase de Transformaciones. La migraña de la castaña persistía, y su mal humor también. La profesora McGonagall entró al salón y comenzó la clase luego de que todos los alumnos se callaran, silenciados ante la mirada severa de la mujer.

-La Transformación no es solamente la transformación de un cuerpo, sino también la creación de uno a partir de este.- explicó. –Empezaremos con un animal simple y pequeño.

La profesora agitó la varita y las jaulas que estaban guardadas en algún lugar secreto del salón salieron volando hacia los bancos en los que no había mascotas. Por ejemplo, Harry y Hermione. A esta última le tocó una rata pequeña pero algo deformada. La castaña se inclinó sobre la jaula, formando una mueca de extrañeza. Luego se irguió y bufó. Sus amigos se limitaron a mirarla con los ojos llenos de desconcierto.

Mientras, del otro lado del salón, Draco Malfoy miraba con aburrimiento al bicharraco volador azul que chillaba sin consuelo en la jaula.


	3. Lo que Pansy no le dijo a Draco

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº 2: Lo que Pansy no le dijo a Draco

Jadeó en cuanto sintió el agua fría del grifo dándole en la cara. Segundos después, golpeaba fuertemente la pileta del baño de prefectos, con frustración.

Hermione ahogó un grito de furia. Algo le pasaba, pero no sabía qué. Le pesaba terriblemente ir a clases y escuchar a todos; estaba más irritable que de costumbre y la sacaba de quicio no saber que era para solucionarlo. Dio vueltas por el lugar. Se apoyó contra una pared, mirando el techo con nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para intentar relajarse.

"_¡Vamos, atrápame!_"

"_No me jodas._"

Comenzó a toser bruscamente, a falta de aire. Miró a todos lados.

¿De nuevo?

-De acuerdo, eres Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, sexto año, necesitas tranquilizarte y tomarte las cosas con calma… ¿De acuerdo?- murmuró.- No escuchas voces, no estás loca y…- se tomó la cabeza, intentando quitarse el dolor que había regresado hacía unos segundos. En vano, claro. Suspiró y miró su reloj de muñeca. Faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase de Binns comenzara. Volvió al lavabo y miró su rostro. Algo estaba diferente. Secó sus manos y se acomodó el cabello, para luego salir del baño de prefectos con un gesto de molestia en sus ojos. Dejó el pasillo atrás, sin saber que una muchacha había presenciado toda su escenita.

…

Miró a su compañero comenzar a sacar "todo lo necesario" para la aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia. Eso incluía snap explosivos y revistas de ocio bastante estúpidas. Harry rió, desde su lugar. A cambio, Ron Weasley le sonrió risueño. Se echó para atrás, y sacó unos pergaminos – "Que obviamente no usarás", aseguró el pelirrojo - y la pluma con su tintero. En cuanto levantó la mirada pudo localizar a su desaparecida amiga entrando al salón con cara de pocos amigos. Se inclinó hacia su amigo.

-Oye, Ron- llamó. -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa a Hermione?

-Ni una pizca, hermano.- el Weasley lo miró. –Si está así ahora, te aseguró que así estará todo el día, eso sé.

Unos segundos después la muchacha Gryffindor copiaba a su amigo sacando los útiles de la mochila.

-Hola Hermione.- saludó el moreno, intentando sacar un tema de conversación hasta que el fantasmagórico profesor cruzara el pizarrón. Sin mirarlo, le respondieron.

-Nos vimos hace media hora, Harry; no hace falta que me saludes.- dijo, cortante y con algo de frialdad, además de no mirarlo. Eso llamó la atención al despistado de Ron, que dejó de hablar con Dean Thomas – a su lado – y miró a su castaña amiga.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-No. –gruñó Hermione, seca.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación, porque ellos dejaron de preguntar, ella no volvió a hablar y Binns acababa de ingresar al aula con su particular forma de hacerlo.

…

A Pansy Parkinson le encantaba ofrecer conversación. Sin embargo, ese lunes, simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pues tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Por ejemplo, Hermione Granger.

Oh, sí, la había pillado en el baño de prefectos delirando como una loca, y eso si que era algo interesante para cotillear. Sin embargo, había algo que la hacía perder las ganas de hacerlo y eso era la razón por la cual la ex chica con cabeza de arbusto estaba así. Era la prefecta perfecta, la sabelotodo Gryffindor que nunca cometía ningún maldito error y le parecía demasiado extraño haberla visto de ese modo.

-¿Enamorada, Pansy?- pegó un bote en el banco de la mesa Slytherin del Gran Comedor.

-Demonios, Blaise, ¿no te cansas?- chilló, molesta. Su amigo le respondió con una carcajada limpia que atrajo la atención de otro muchacho. La rubia frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te cabrees, Pan. Sabes que odiamos que estés así.- canturreó Draco Malfoy, enfrente de ellos.

-Y yo odio que me sorprendan.- en ese momento, el trío dorado de Gryffindor hizo presencia en el Gran Comedor. La Slytherin no pudo evitar observar a la castaña y preguntarse en voz alta -¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-¿A quién?- preguntó Malfoy, volteándose para ver. Arrugó la nariz al instante, disgustado, al ver a Potter y sus amigos. Aún no olvidaba lo sucedido ese verano en el Departamento de Misterios. Ni Azkaban tampoco. -¿Qué le pasa al cara-rajada, Parkinson?

Al escuchar su apellido de los labios de su mejor amigo, la aludida respondió enseguida: -A Potter no, _Draco_. A Granger.- hizo una pausa, captando la atención del ojigris. –Está rara. Hoy la vi en…- decidió omitir el detalle. –Hoy la vi y te juro que estaba como una maníaca delirante. No sé pero…- dudó. –En un momento le faltó el aire. Fue como si hubiera dejado de respirar.

-Ojalá lo hiciera.- agregó el rubio. –Pero de todos modos, es extraño.- volvió a voltear, pero hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde su tema de conversación estaba sentado. –Está extraña… Pero no me importa.- finalizó. Abrió su túnica y de un bolsillito internó sacó algo que hizo gritar a su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!- al instante, Blaise Zabini puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, para que dejara de chillar.

Draco, desde su lugar, sonrió con picardía.

-La maldita ave que me tocó en la clase de McGonagall…- explicó. -…me la robé.

Pansy volvió a abrir la boca y soltó un "Eres un maldito hijo de…" que fue silenciado antes de terminado. El muchacho, inconsciente, apretó demasiado fuerte a la pequeña criaturita que llevaba en su mano izquierda, lo que hizo que esta soltara un chillido más fuerte que el grito que hacía unos pocos segundos su amiga había dado; lo que captó la atención de la irritable prefecta de Gryffindor en su mesa. Volteó y logró ver al ave en la mano de Malfoy. Al instante, reaccionó.

-Malfoy, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

Draco la miró, aún con el bichejo en la mano.

-Nada que a ti te importe, Granger.- acotó. –No te metas.

La ceja de la aludida se alzó. Pansy Parkinson, desde su lugar, murmuró a Blaise un bajo decir.

-¿Dije que ella estuvo todo el maldito día irritable?

-Oh, mierda.

Desde hacía poco tiempo, la mayoría de los alumnos sabían que una leona como Hermione Granger, irritable y con malas pulgas, significaba un gran cartel que decía "**PELIGRO**".

**Gracias por los comentarios. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo editando esta historia. Con respecto a la longitud de los capítulos: Sí, son cortos, pero se compensa porque escribo rápido. Adiós.**


	4. Alguien como tú

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº 3: Alguien como tú

Bufó, molesta, cuando sintió que una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro. Miró fijamente a los ojos a su dueño, cuando este la volteó bruscamente.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién te crees que eres, asquerosa sangre sucia? – Draco tenía el labio partido y sus orbes plata brillándole de pura furia.

-Una persona que tú no serás nunca, Malfoy.- volvió a caminar, pero el muchacho volvió a tomarla, tirando de su muñeca y acercándola a él. Sentía el aliento cálido rozándole el rostro, y tuvo una mejor vista de sus ojos grises. Se achicó ligeramente en su lugar, empalideciendo. El Slytherin se veía amenazante.

-¿Tú crees…- susurró él, muy cerca de ella -…que me interesaría ser como tú, Granger?

-Lo único que sé es que a mí no me interesa estar en tu lugar, maldita cucaracha.- se zafó, respondiendo con brusquedad. Se miraron desafiantes en sus lugares, en silencio. –No, me gustaría ser alguien como tú.

Lo miró con profundo odio y se volteó, decidida a irse, dejando al chico lleno de impotencia por no haber podido contestar.

…

Se quejó en cuanto sintió el agua saliendo helada del grifo, a lo que su mejor amigo rió, burlón. Ron lo miró de mala manera, pero al estar chorreando agua su cara, hizo que Harry comenzara a partirse de la risa. Pero al oír que una voz decía la contraseña del Baño de Prefectos fuera, paró de reír, puesto que se suponía que, si bien el Weasley podía estar ahí, él no. Su compañero se percató de eso y mediante señas decidieron meterse en los cubículos. Una figura femenina entró a las corridas al baño, respirando agitadamente.

Pero pronto, dejó de respirar.

_Soltó un grito que resonó por toda la parte trasera y penetró la casa. La mujer que estaba enfrente de ella comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. El jardín de rosas blancas, llenas de pureza y hermosura parecieron tomar vida. No tardó en sentirlas rodeando su cuerpo, dejándolo sin aire. Las espinas se le clavaron en los brazos y soltó otro grito desgarrador. Alcanzó a ver como sangraba y el dolor sumergiéndola en la inconsciencia. _

-¡Hermione!

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos, aterrada. Se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, pero pronto bajó sus ojos a sus manos y no había nada. Estaba en el Baño de Prefectos, tirada en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y muriéndose de frío. Escuchó a Harry llamarla nuevamente y se levantó, tambaleante.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Malfoy te hizo daño?- negó con la cabeza, aún aturdida. Se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos y apoyándose en el lavamanos, como esa mañana. Cerró los ojos y secó sus lágrimas. Se miró al espejo. Se veía terriblemente pálida y sentía que temblaba.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Claro.

_-Suéltala, desgraciada._

_-Tengo a la heredera, la mataré, esta vez vamos a vengarnos._

-¡Hermione!

-¡Estoy bien, Potter!- soltó bruscamente, dándose vuelta. –El idiota de Malfoy nunca se atrevería a hacerme daño.

Salió del baño, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos y odiando profundamente la situación en la que se encontraba. Miró su reloj y pudo notar que faltaba para que el receso terminara. Fregando sus ojos, pensó que sería sensato ir a la Sala Común un rato.

Sí, sería lo mejor.

…

Se estiró, bostezando y sintiendo como alguno de sus huesos crujían ligeramente. Arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto, pero no hizo nada más, sólo quedarse sentada unos segundos en la cama. Sus compañeras de cuarto comenzaban a despertarse también. Se levantó, un poco a su pesar, caminando hacia el baño. Se encerró allí y pudo escuchar perfectamente las quejas de Parvati y Lavender. Rió, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. Confundida, se acercó a él, mirándose con extrañeza. Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, pero alzó una ceja en cuanto se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando. No, a Hermione Granger nunca le había importado nunca su apariencia… Es decir, claro, se ocupaba de mantenerse limpia y pulcra, pero no hasta el punto de llenarse de polvo la cara, acortar faldas y andar con las camisas abiertas como sus compañeras. Pero ese martes la chica se horrorizó con su aspecto y no entendió muy bien la razón, pero decidió arreglarlo. Gritó varias veces a Brown y a Patil y al espejo parlante de estas. Cuando salió del tocador, Parvati le miró con disgusto.

-Oh, podrías haber quedado mejor.- opinó, con mirada evaluadora. –Pero es una mejoría. ¿No, Lav?

-Claro.- la muchacha asintió efusivamente. -¿Sabes que te quedaría precioso el pelo rubio?

La prefecta se alejó con rapidez de ella y sonrió falsamente, respondiendo. –Oh, no, ese color es el tuyo, Lavender, no el mío. A ti te va perfecto.

La aludida rió tontamente, sintiéndose alagada.

-¿Crees que Ron piense lo mismo?

-Deberías preguntárselo.- dijo Hermione, saliendo de la habitación con la mochila al hombro.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, suspirando. El pelo ya no le pesaba tanto y se aterrorizó al encontrarse pensando que eso era genial. "_Oh, sí, ¡es genial!_" reflexionó con sarcasmo. Bajó de un saltó los últimos escalones y miró a su alrededor. Había pocos alumnos en la Sala Común, y Harry y Ron no se encontraban entre ellos. Se sentó en uno de los sillones. Apoyó su cabeza en una mano y le propuso a su conciencia esperar un poco.

-Em… ¿Hermione?- miró fijamente a la persona que la había llamado. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que se trataba de Cormac McLaggen, el muchacho que había peleado por el puesto de guardián de Ron. Lo observó suspicazmente, y luego a unos chicos que reían detrás del chico –Quería…- tenía las manos detrás de la espalda. –Quería darte…- en ese mismo instante, sus amigos bajaron, pero ella no llegó a verlos. -…esto.

Estiró la mano derecha, extendiéndole una flor.

_Una rosa blanca. _

Unos momentos de parálisis…

Se levantó bruscamente, golpeó la mano del chico, haciendo caer _esa cosa._ Él la miró, sorprendido. Ella le revolvió la mirada, ofendida y comenzó a hablarle. –Cormac, eres, para resumirlo en pocas palabras, patético. No sólo me das esto, si no que te crees que eres superior y yo estúpida. ¡Por Merlín, te crees que por la única razón por la que eres digno de dirigirte a una chica es para ganar una estúpida apuesta!

Los pocos Gryffindor que estaban en ese momento en la Sala Común la miraron estupefactos.

Resuelta, Hermione tomó su mochila, empujó a McLaggen y pisó la flor. Se apresuró a traspasar el retrato, sin darse cuenta que Ron le lanzaba una mirada asesina al presumido para luego seguirla, junto a Harry. Cuando la alcanzaron, el pelirrojo la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eres genial!- la prefecta lo miró de reojo.

-No lo hice por ti, Ronald.

La expresión de felicidad del chico se borró al escuchar a la castaña, y paró de caminar, secundado por su amigo. Se quedaron parados en el medio del camino, sorprendidos, mientras la melena revoltosa de su amiga desaparecía detrás del recodo del pasillo.

**Comienza el OoC XD. No se preocupen, es temporal. Lamento la tardanza, me he pasado. Gracias por los Reviews, no tardaré en responderlos. Saludos y que les vaya bien.**


	5. Confusión

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº4: Confusión

Intentó calmar su respiración. Se tomó de la cabeza, le zumbaban los oídos.

-Ya basta. _Ya basta_.

Las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos. Estaba asustada, ¿para qué negarlo? No era normal para ella escuchar esas voces en su cabeza a cada momento. Y ese dolor de cabeza… Era simplemente _insoportable_. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Lo que antes habían sido murmullos lejanos, ahora eran imágenes.

_El reflejo de una niña vestida elegantemente frente al espejo, frunciendo el ceño._

Abrió los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¿Era yo?- se preguntó. Su voz temblorosa sonó por todo el baño. Luego, soltó un grito al notar la presencia de un fantasma a unos palmos de su cara.

-Oh.- soltó Myrtle. –Por un momento pensé que pronto me harías compañía en mi retrete. -Hermione palideció y la fantasma pareció notarlo. -Lástima.

Tranquilizó su respiración y poco a poco se fue levantando, sin notar la mirada escrutadora de la niña. Miró el techo y luego se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Myrtle?- la fantasma la miró suspicazmente, esperando una burla o algo parecido. –Me siento sola.

-Oh, yo también, Hermione, yo también.- ahora parecía interesada.

-¿Recuerdas a Harry y a Ron, verdad? – preguntó, ignorando el brillo en los ojos traslúcidos de ella. –Los estoy tratando mal…-gimió. –Lo peor es que no sé por qué… Siempre los he tolerado mucho y ahora apenas me hablan les respondo mal, muy mal.- fijó su mirada al suelo. –Me siento enferma. Terriblemente enferma.- mordió su labio inferior. –Es una sensación rara, es como si me enfermara estar cerca de ellos, como si algo dentro de mí… –hizo una pausa, indecisa. -…como si algo dentro de mi deseara alejarse de ellos de una vez por todas.

Paró bruscamente, percatándose de lo que había dicho. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¡Oh, soy tan cruel!-chilló, deslizándose al piso nuevamente y tomándose el rostro con las manos, sollozando. – ¡No me merecen!

Sintió el tacto frío de Myrtle en su hombro.

-¿_Y por qué no te alejas_?

…

-¡Jaque mate!

Sonrió triunfante al ver a su alfil destrozar al rey de Harry. Estalló en risas al ver a su amigo fruncir el entrecejo de disgusto.

-¡Es imposible!

Una vez que hubieran arreglado el desastre y se relajaran, la hermana pequeña de Ron apareció por el hueco del retrato. Una mueca de preocupación inundó su rostro al verlos.

-Oigan, Hermione no apareció en la cena.- les informó. Ron se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-No estuvo allí. Pensé que vendría más tarde y no creo que esté en la biblioteca –explicó. –; cerró hace media hora.

Al tiempo que Ginny finalizaba la oración, la castaña entró en la Sala Común con la mirada perdida y los ojos hinchados.

-¿Hermione?- sus amigos se levantaron y corrieron hasta ella. -¿Qué te pasó?

Ella paró, viéndolos por primera vez y fijo sus orbes castaños en ellos, sorprendida. Luego, se le aguaron bruscamente.

-¿Hermione?

La muchacha no respondió y, esquivándolos, corrió escaleras arriba, llorando, dejando a los Weasley y a Harry totalmente estupefactos y llenos de preocupación. Ya en su habitación, se tiró en la cama, agradeciendo internamente que sus compañeras no estuvieran allí. Siguió con su llanto. Había hablado con Myrtle un largo rato hasta quedarse muy tranquila, pero llegar y ver a sus amigos de repente le había impactado de sobremanera.

_-¿Y por qué no te alejas?_

_Se quedó en silencio pero luego sacudió la cabeza._

_-¡No! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!_

_-Creo que a veces puedes llegar a ser muy estúpida, Hermione.- soltó Myrtle la Llorona, suave pero duramente, con la voz algo más chillona de lo normal. La aludida no la miró –Siempre has velado por su bien. Permítete ser un poco egoísta. Haz algo por ti._

_-Pero… nunca me imaginé lejos de ellos.- murmuró._

_Una risa se escapó de sus labios. _

_-Exacto. Créeme, podrías estar mejor sin… Harry y Ron. Deja ese lado de sabelotodo. Permítete ser más… libre. _

_La chica pareció pensarlo unos momentos, con algo de culpa. Cuando levantó la mirada, Myrtle se hallaba en el alfeizar de la ventana con aire distraído._

Se mordió los labios, ahogando los sollozos. Sí, no era tan mala idea… Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

**Muchas, muchas gracias por los Reviews. Los responderé en poco tiempo. Para informarles sobre el avance de la historia, estoy en el capítulo número ocho (nueve para FF) y la historia ya va tomando forma. Aviso: En el capítulo siguiente comienza el periodo "solitario" de Hermione, algo nuevo en esta tercera edición... Encuentro que es más lógico de esta manera. Creo que les va a recordar a la Hermione de PF. Y sí, eso es horroroso. **

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

-'Mione. – no levantó la mirada. –No estás bien.

-Pero no necesito de ti para recuperarme, Ginebra.

…

-¿Qué tal, Granger?

-¿Al fin te libraste de la comadreja y de el cara-rajada, sangre sucia?

-No esperaba que fueras a considerar mi consejo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

…

**Próximo capítulo, "Ignorancia"**

**Saludos y gracias.**


	6. Ignorancia

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº5: Ignorancia

Fijó su mirada a la taza de café humeante. Tomó un sorbo, después de suspirar. Había tenido una buena noche, después de todo, durmiendo de un tirón y sin sueños. Cerró los ojos, mientras las imágenes de la tarde anterior con Myrtle la Llorona se le venía a la cabeza.

-¿Hermione?

Casi saltó de su silla y levantó el rostro, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Mier...Merlín.- soltó. –Me diste un buen susto, Gin.

La pelirroja, que se había detenido a observarla suspicazmente, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Cómo estás?

Los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecieron un poco al escucharla y no supo de dónde sacó la valentía suficiente como para mentirle descaradamente, sonriéndole.

-Estoy muy bien.- volvió a su desayuno. –Quedé hecha polvo ayer.

Toda expresión se borró de su rostro, dándose cuenta de que no había usado las palabras adecuadas.

-'Mione. – no levantó la mirada. –No estás bien.

Se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Luego, afiló sus ojos, mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

-Pero no necesito de ti para recuperarme, Ginebra.- siseó con frialdad. La Weasley se quedó helada en su sitio. Neville, que se acercaba, escuchó a la castaña y tuvo la misma reacción que la hermana pequeña de Ron. Con la mente dándole tumbos (culpa, orgullo…) se levantó y se largó de allí. En medio del Gran Comedor, se cruzó con Harry y Ron. Tragó la saliva.

_Y los ignoró_.

En la mesa de Slytherin una muchacha sonreía triunfante.

…

Sentados debajo de un árbol, un grupo reducido de Slytherin charlaba. Uno de ellos levantó la vista al cielo y comentó:

-Oigan, deberíamos ir adentro, amenaza de lluvia.

Un rubio lo miró desinteresadamente.

-Nos vamos a ir cuando _yo _lo encuentre preciso, Avery. Cierra tu olorosa boca.

El chico frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

-Qué sábado de mierda…-murmuró Pansy, al lado de Malfoy. Este la miró divertido. Se levantó y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. –Bingo.

Zabini la observó, repentinamente interesado. –Ni se te ocurra, Parkinson.- la aludida lo desafió con la mirada. El chico negro la miraba amenazadoramente. Finalmente, ella sonrió y se alejó. El muchacho se incorporó y corrió detrás de ella, Draco por inercia, los siguió (detrás de él, sus inseparables guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle).

(Y Avery aprovechó para escaparse. Si bien ir a molestar a Granger era atractivo, era mala idea ir para después mojarse. Argh.)

Mientras tanto, la vanidosa rubia caminaba con el mentón en alto hacia la castaña Gryffindor, que se encontraba bajo otro árbol, concentrada, con un libro en sus piernas.

-¿Qué tal, Granger?- la aludida la miró de mala manera. Mientras tanto, Malfoy miraba arrugando la nariz. Finalmente, decidió intervenir.

-¿Al fin te libraste de la comadreja y de el cara-rajada, sangre sucia?- la muchacha empalideció bruscamente, sin saber que el Slytherin no sabía de los planes de su compañera. Cuando recuperó el habla, respondió.

-No me vengan a molestar.- murmuró. Se paró velozmente, pero una mano fina pero fuerte aferró su mano.

-No esperaba que fueras a considerar mi consejo, Granger. Debes estar realmente loca.- giró su rostro. Pansy sonrió y repitió.- _¿Y por qué no te alejas?_

-_ No quiero ni pensarlo_.- repitió, susurrando.

-_ Creo que a veces puedes llegar a ser muy estúpida, Hermione. Siempre has velado por su bien. Permítete ser un poco egoísta. Haz algo por ti._

-_Nunca me imaginé lejos de ellos._

-_ Exacto. Créeme, podrías estar mejor sin… Potter y Weasley. Deja ese lado de sabelotodo. Permítete ser más… libre._

La Gryffindor se soltó de su agarre y la señaló acusatoriamente, ignorando los rostro confundidos de los otros.

-¡Eras tú!

Ella asintió.

-Y parece que consideraste mi consejo.

Hermione comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

-No. Nunca.- negó.

-Libre. Una palabra muy hermosa…– comentó, desinteresadamente. -Buen trabajo, has hecho bien. Sigue ignorándolos y disfrutarás. –levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos aterrados de la castaña.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Sonrió.

-Porque creo que vivir engañada con la vida pensando que eres amiga unos idiotas con los que en realidad parece que llevas una relación de madre a hijos es bastante patético, Granger. Y… te mereces algo mejor.


	7. Despertares

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº6: Despertares

Se destapó y se quedó inmóvil en la cama. Un calor febril inundaba sus mejillas y recorría su cuerpo. Era totalmente inusual. Suspiró cuando se sintió demasiado despierta como para volver a dormir. Miró el reloj: Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Con lentitud, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Seguía teniendo calor.

Observó la tina llenándose de agua fría, con lentitud. Cortó el curso del agua y comenzó a desnudarse.

Se sumergió en el agua y apenas reprimió un escalofrío ante la temperatura.

_Te mereces algo mejor, ¿por qué no te alejas?_

Angustiada. Sí, estaba angustiada. Se hundió lentamente y contuvo la respiración.

_¿Realmente le haría bien alejarse? Es decir… Era difícil hacerlo, estaban en Hogwarts, estaban en Gryffindor, se cruzarían en cualquier momento y sería una situación tensa. Además, conocía a Harry y a Ron desde que tenía once años y dentro de poco ella cumpliría 17. Habían pasado por mucho y…_

Tomó un largo respiro y se quitó el agua de la cara. ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Qué tipo de persona se olvidaría de respirar?

_¿Por qué Parkinson la había tenido tan en cuenta? No la conocía mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que a ella le importaba un comino lo que le sucediera._

…

Había sido algo particularmente extraño. Una curiosidad extrema que la había llevado a espiarla. Algo en su mirada que se le hizo conocido. Años atrás hubiera dado rienda suelta a su parte traviesa, pero esos tiempos se había acabado. Sólo le importaban el maquillaje y ella misma, encontrar novios y buscar en ellos un prometido. Años atrás era diferente. Era una niña, pequeña, demasiado pequeña como para que sus padres consideraran cargarla con un compromiso. Era una chica de cabello asombrosamente largo y bien peinado. Ojos claros brillando, una travesura armándose en su mente.

Era libre.

Pero ahora no lo era.

Cuando despertó una mañana, unos años atrás, estaba rapada y con el cuerpo pesado. La libertad se le había acabado. Lloró como nunca ese día. Derramó lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas reales, de dolor… No era un berrinche. Había sido una tragedia.

Había reconocido en los ojos de Granger a una prisionera de los compromisos, a una atada a los problemas. A una niña que había madurado demasiado rápido.

No, no se identificaba con ella. Eran demasiado diferentes.

Pero le recordaba a esa niña amiga suya que había muerto en el incendio. Le recordaba al porte indefenso que mostraba cuando lloraba. El brillo altanero en sus ojos, reprimido por obligaciones y amor a los que consideraba sus amigos.

La había tenido en cuenta porque había logrado despertar a esa niña de cabello largo y personalidad curiosa que creyó que había caído esa noche.

Quería agradecérselo de algún modo.

…

Se puso unas medias negras, de las finas, para ponerse encima la pollera. Se calzó los zapatos y una remera mangas largas. Presintiendo que haría frío se puso un abrigo pesado (de color azul marino) y salió. Recorrió los pasillos y salió a los jardines, cerca del Lago. El aire helado la despertó aún más. Se sentó en una piedra y suspiró, mirando sus pies.

Se quedó en silencio hasta que comenzó a amanecer. Levantó la mirada y observó las últimas estrellas que empezaban a desaparecer sobre su cabeza.

Algo le estaba gritando al oído lo idiota que había sido todos esos años. Que nunca debería haberse acercado a ellos. Que no debió agradecerles que la hubieran salvado del Trol. No era necesario. ¿De qué servía tener amigos si te hacían sufrir? Harry y Ron, siempre eran ellos, con sus estupideces y ella en el medio, sin saber cómo intervenir. En el Torneo había sufrido terriblemente y durante el Baile de Navidad le habían reprochado su actitud. ¿Por qué? La usaban por su inteligencia, por su astucia. Cuando tenían conflictos no la tomaban en cuenta y después la privaban de su libertad… ¿Quiénes se creían?

El problema de estar tan sola, tan confundida y en tanto silencio era que te hacía reflexionar, sacar conclusiones. Algunas erróneas. Pero Hermione no tenía eso en cuenta.

Comenzó a llorar de impotencia. Tenía que alejarse de ellos, le hacían mal. Ella debía librarse de ellos. Le hacían daño y no les importaba para nada. Eran egoístas y orgullosos.

Su corazón comenzó a llenarse de resentimiento.

Su corazón comenzó a llenarse de odio.

De ideas. De preguntas, ¿cómo hacerlos sufrir? ¿Cómo vengarse?

Un rayo de luz iluminó su rostro. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo hasta que el Sol, tímidamente, apareció por el horizonte. Apoyó su rostro en su brazo, observando el Lago.

_Hazlos sufrir. _

Mordió sus labios.

_Demuéstrales tu odio._

Sus ojos chocolates se aclararon, mientras su mente se nublaba.

_Tú no los necesitas._

Se levantó de la roca, echó una última mirada al amanecer.

_Véngate._

Caminó con decisión. Hermione comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Su rostro reflejó a otra persona. Y esa persona comenzó a despertar.

_Véngate._

… … …

**¿Qué les parece? Déjenme un Review, me estoy desorientando un poco –insertar cara inocente-. Ya, seriamente, critíquenme. **

**Comienza la confusión en la cabeza de Hermione y yo misma me estoy enredando con el hilo de la historia, se complica.**

**NOTICIAS (¿?)**

**-Para las personas que están interesadas en el Romance… va a haber en el fic, pero todavía no. En ediciones anteriores, tomé ese tema muy a la ligera y terminé mal.- **

**-Otra noticia. Tengo el Epilogo de **Identity Stolen** a medias. No terminé la historia, no se pongan ansiosos :p-**

**-La historia va a tener entre 25 y 30 capítulos, sin contar el Epílogo. **

**Lectores, me despido. **

_-¿Hermione? ¿Qué te sucede? _

_Ron la retenía, confundido. Sintió como aquella presión le quemara y se zafó de ella. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ellos, pero no desvió su mirada de la azulada del pelirrojo._

**Lena.**


	8. Sin camino

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº7: Sin camino

Estaba total y absolutamente y completamente intrigado. ¿Pará que negarlo? Aparte, la muy maldita de Parkinson se había ido con la explicación en lo más profundo de su ser con el demonio incrustado y sin intenciones de decir nada. Se sentó en la cama y frunció el ceño, frustrado.

Y Granger era un asunto aparte.

Ella era quizás la que más le intrigaba. Era normal que Pansy fuera particularmente cerrada con ellos, pero no era normal (en lo absoluto) que la sabelotodo pareciera tan atormentada ante sus palabras. Es decir… sin respuestas. Lo típico hubiera sido que…

Ya.

Basta, ¡se estaba saturando!

Él era Draco Malfoy y debía tener la cabeza ocupada con otras cosas, no con la extraña imagen de Hermione Granger totalmente desprotegida, asustada y perdida en medio de la nada.

**...**

Miró con indiferencia a sus compañeras de cuarto. Corrían de un lado a otro, parloteando y llevando en sus manos sus armas más letales. ¿Su víctima? Lauren Vanakay, una Gryffindor de cuarto año. Se veía algo nerviosa, entre todo aquel desastre. Tenía una cita con un chico en los jardines y había solicitado ayuda de Lavender y Parvati.

Ó _Lavatti_.

Hermione rió cuando pensó en el nombre. Esas chicas parecían tener serios proyectos para el futuro de su empresa. Fijó su vista en el libro, pero se quedó pensando.

_Futuro_.

Estaba en sexto año, era el anteúltimo en Hogwarts, pero luego, ¿qué? Al principio sus prioridades eran terminar los estudios y derrotar a Voldemort. Pero… parecía que lo último parecía absolutamente descartado, por obvias razones. Y no le atraía para nada la idea de ser auror. En realidad, no lo sabía. ¿Qué pasaría con su futuro? Todo se nublaba cuando intentaba pensar en el "Post-Hogwarts".

Más tarde –cuando "Lavatti" se percató de su presencia- le recordaron que no había desayunado y que ahora debía almorzar. Y –a rastras- fue al Gran Comedor. Se sentó a un lado de Parvati, que charlaba animadamente con ella y con su mejor amiga, a su derecha. Por un momento, se concentró en comer pero, luego, sintió como unas personas se sentaban enfrente de ella. Levantó la mirada y pestañeó. Una sensación extraña la recorrió de pies a cabeza y una voz –demasiado conocida- le susurró al oído una orden.

Harry y Ron la miraban, expectantes.

_¡Aléjate!_

Apretó los labios y gruñó. Una fuerza superior a ella la hizo levantarse de su asiento, con una molestia en el pecho. Apresuró el paso, intentando salir del Comedor. En la puerta sintió como una mano encerraba su muñeca. Volteó el rostro, bruscamente.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué te sucede?

Ron la retenía, confundido. Sintió como aquella presión le quemara y se zafó de ella. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ellos, pero no desvió su mirada de la azulada del pelirrojo.

-Granger, vámonos.- esas simples palabras bastaron para llamar su atención. Observó a Parkinson. Había hablado con dulzura, pero en sus ojos y en su sonrisa había algo extraño.

-Lárgate, serpiente.- escupió Harry, mirándola con desprecio.

-_Hermione_, tenemos que irnos. Ya nos estarán esperando, ¿no crees? Deberías saber, a estas alturas, que Draco y Blaise no son muy pacientes.

-Deja de…- empezó a decir, nuevamente, Harry.

-Claro que lo sé.- murmuró, con seguridad, la castaña. Sintió la sorpresa de sus amigos, pero intentó no mirar sus rostros. –Vámonos. Es tarde.

Mientras salían sintió una ola de sentimientos encontrados torturándola. Que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, a la vez de que sentía que todo su accionar había sido perfecto. Miró a la Slytherin, que sonreía con suficiencia a su lado, sin mirarla.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó, dudosa.

-Vamos a aclarar las cosas. No me imagino en el desastre en el que hubiera terminado esto si no hubiera ido en tu ayuda.

-¿En mi ayuda?- inquirió la chica, parándose en el medio del pasillo. Sintió la mirada clara de Pansy fulminándola.

-Cierra la boca y muévete, Granger. Este no es el lugar. Ya vas a tener tus explicaciones.

..

.. ..

.. .. ..

.. .. .. ..

**Ya sé que hay un par de personas que quieren matarme por haberme tardado tanto, pero no puedo decir más que "¡Lo siento!". Estuve medio de una crisis nerviosa por no poder encontrar a mi musa. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me costó introducir a Draco, pero lo voy intentando para integrarlo a la trama. **

**-El siguiente capítulo, "**Charlotte**" (¡Shh, chismosos!)**

_-¿Qué te importo yo, de todos modos? Yo sólo soy una sangre sucia, Parkinson._

_-Granger está enferma._

–_Deberías aprender a perder, Charlotte._

.. .. .. ..

.. .. ..

.. ..

..

**Lena.**


	9. Charlotte

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº8: Charlotte

-¿Y bien?

El sol ardía en el medio del cielo y las muchachas se refugiaban bajo un árbol. El silencio fue roto por una castaña, algo incómoda.

-No te creas que es fácil de explicar, Granger.- comenzó la otra. –Te he estado observando estos últimos días. En realidad –explicó, distraídamente, mirando el césped. –Nosotros siempre tenemos al Trío de Oro en la mira. He notado un cambio en ti. Estás acorralada por algo y tus amigos no te están ayudando. Te estás obligando a soportarlo, pero está afectando tu…- se interrumpió de repente, como dándose cuenta de un detalle muy relevante. La miró fijamente. –Granger, ¿estás enferma?- inquirió.

La expresión en rostro de Hermione pareció responderle su pregunta y Pansy se sorprendió. Recordó el estado en el que la Gryffindor estaba en el baño. La palidez, sus ojos ausentes o fuertemente cerrados, además de que parecía perder el aliento.

-No tengo nada grave.- aseguró la castaña, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No te creo.- replicó, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia. La leona se levantó de su lugar, repentinamente perseguida.

-¿Qué te importo yo, de todos modos? Yo sólo soy una sangre sucia, Parkinson.- soltó de sopetón y al escucharla, la aludida se asustó de la dureza detrás de sus palabras.

-No te entiendo.- confesó. Intentó hablar, pero entonces lo notó. El rostro de Hermione parecía de mármol, rígido y pálido. Observó como las manos temblorosas de la chica tomaban su cabeza, presionándola. Sus párpados cayeron y se arrugaron con fuerza. Mientras sus susurros se mezclaban con el viento y le llegaban los oídos…

_-Yo creo que los traidores de sangre son aún peores que esos sangre sucias. No son magos dignos. Se rebajan al nivel de los muggles, tratándolos como iguales y viviendo entre ellos. Estoy orgullosa de… de saber lo que tú no sabes. De tener lo que tú no tienes. De ser lo que yo soy y tú no eres ni serás nunca: Una bruja de verdad._

Pansy se quedó paralizada. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sonaba escalofriante saliendo de la boca de Granger. La vio caer al suelo y abrir los ojos, casi tan estupefacta como ella, pero se quedó en su lugar, observándola. La seguridad y el desprecio estaban impregnados en su discurso.

Hermione se levantó lentamente, algo mareada. Sintió miedo, porque sabía que lo había dicho en voz alta –algo inusual- y enfrente –justamente- de esa persona. La miró y la Slytherin le devolvió la mirada. Sintió unas arrebatadoras ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero sus piernas no se movieron. Sus propias palabras le resonaban en la cabeza, mezclándose con otra voz diferente pero… igual.

-Yo…- intentó excusarse, pero sintió que no había nada que pudiera justificar sus palabras. Evitó mirar los ojos de su interlocutora. _Maldita sea_, pensó.

Comprendió que no había nada para decir. Pansy había preferido el silencio y Hermione lo aprovechó, dando media vuelta y alejándose con nerviosismo.

…

Tenía la cabeza enterrada en el libro, pero había algo que faltaba. Levantó su rostro moreno y observó su rededor. La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba particularmente silenciosa para ser sábado por la tarde. Muchos volvían a las habitaciones, seguramente llovía. Generalmente, la chicas de su casa aprovechaban esos momentos para cotillear, pero no podían hacerlo si alguien no les traía información que pudieran modificar para expandir un chisme.

Pansy estaba sentada en un sillón individual, bastante acercado al suyo, con las piernas y los brazos elegantemente cruzados. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, haciendo que sus cabellos oscuros se ensombrecieran el rostro. Lucía pensativa. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos?

Escuchó un bufido disconforme a su lado y su mejor amigo captó su atención. Sonrió al verlo enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué le está pasando a esa mujer?- soltó de sopetón, mascullando. No lo miró, pero sabía que debía responder.

-No lo sé.

Luego de unos segundos, Parkinson alzó la vista y los observó, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se levantó y se sentó a un lado de Blaise Zabini, que dejó su libro y esperó, al igual que Draco, que pareció interesarse. Comenzó a hablar en susurros.

-Es más de lo que imaginaba.- dijo. –Está enferma y es algo grave. Granger está enferma- repitió, aclarando.-, y piensa como nosotros.

-¿Como nosotros?- inquirió el rubio. Pansy cerró los ojos y comenzó a decirlo con apuro.

-_Creo que los traidores de sangre son aún peores que esos sangre sucias. No son magos dignos. Se rebajan al nivel de los muggles, tratándolos como iguales y viviendo entre ellos. Estoy orgullosa de saber lo que tú no sabes, de tener lo que tú no tienes. De ser lo que yo soy y tú no eres ni serás nunca: Una bruja de verdad._

Blaise intentó decir algo pero la chica lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-A pesar de estar de acuerdo, no lo dije yo. Lo dijo ella.- confesó. –Ella, Hermione Granger.

…

Historia de la Magia siempre había sido una de sus asignaturas más apreciadas. La ayudaba a agilizar la mente y a plasmar mejor los resúmenes en los pergaminos. Pero, por una extraña razón, ese lunes sólo miraba al profesor fijamente, con aburrimiento. No pudo evitar que lentamente sus parpados empezaran a ceder y sus ojos se cerraran luego de unos largos minutos. Apoyó la cabeza en el banco y suspiró suavemente, cayendo dormida.

Eran imágenes borrosas que de vez en cuando se enfocaban y podía ver los detalles con precisión. Los colores se mezclaban y se iluminaban y parecían ser de una película de mala calidad.

La voz somnífera del profesor Binns se hizo lejana y el recuerdo comenzó, sin dolor alguno.

_Sus ojos se clavaron en un tablero de ajedrez mágico. Su voz –decidida, pero con un timbre infantil- hizo avanzar un peón, que fue destrozado por un alfil del adversario. El juego siguió y no levantó la mirada en ningún momento. Finalmente, observó con frustración como su rey se rompía en mil pedazos después de que una voz anunciara, triunfante:_

_-Jaque Mate.- se dignó a levantar la mirada y enfrentar a su rival. Este la miraba sonriente, mientras unos encantadores hoyuelos se formaban debajo de sus mejillas._

_-Eres un desgraciado.- soltó ácidamente. El niño rió con soltura, para luego observar como las piezas se recomponían rápidamente. _

–_Deberías aprender a perder, Charlotte.- comentó. Ella lo miró con desdén._

Abrió los ojos al sentir como la campana le retumbaba en los oídos. Alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Los alumnos se desperezaban y salían del salón lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Decidió ser más discreta y guardar las cosas rápidamente. Necesitaba ir al baño, urgente.

Empujó a algunos Hufflepuff y corrió velozmente por los pasillos. Subió las escaleras y bajó el ritmo, agitada. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, abrió la última puerta.

-¿Myrtle?

Miró su alrededor.Intentó ubicar a la fantasma, pero no estaba allí. Seguramente paseaba por las cañerías a esas horas. Miró de reojo el grifo con un "detalle decorativo" en forma de serpiente, pero retiró la mirada rápidamente y alejándose. Dado que por el otro no salía agua, usó el siguiente. Lavó su rostro con agua y se lo secó con una toalla pequeña que sacó de su bolso.

Se miró al espejo detenidamente y sintió unas abrumadoras ganas de llorar. Retrocedió y chocó contra una pared. Deslizó su espalda lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Maldición…-masculló. Todo aquello le resultaba demasiado pesado y confuso. Se había alejado de sus amigos y aquellas imágenes no paraban de aparecerle en la cabeza. Recordó lo que pasó el fin de semana enfrente de Pansy Parkinson y sintió angustia al recordar sus propias palabras. Mientras lo decía, el sentimiento de estar segura de lo que decía la invadía y eso era lo que la horrorizaba. Ella había creído en eso. Analizó lo que vio en Historia de la Magia. Recordó el rostro del niño, que parecía tener unos diez años. Él le sonreía y reía, como acostumbrado a aquel comportamiento que tenía. Y…

Charlotte, la había llamado. Secó sus lágrimas, confundida. ¿Qué diablos había querido decir con eso?

–_Deberías aprender a perder, Charlotte._

_-Pareces un tonto Gryffindor y no permitiré que intentes pegarme esa actitud, idiota.- acusó, ofendida. Se levantó del sillón y le dio la espalda. Escuchó un suspiro pero no se dio por aludida. Miró la chimenea y observó el fuego. Algo la sobresaltó y metió una mano en sus bolsillos, sacando una fotografía. Dos adolescentes, una chica y un chico. Los dos sonreían felizmente, abrazados como dos viejos amigos. Reconoció a la mujer y curvó sus labios, risueña. Aquella muchacha era muy parecida a ella, pero no era ella. Y el joven era alguien del que sólo había oído hablar. En la imagen –con movimiento, por supuesto- le guiñó el ojo con picardía y ensanchó su sonrisa. Hizo girar la fotografía entre sus dedos y observó el dorso._

"_Celine Sewlyn y Sirius Black_

_22 de junio de 1977"_

"_Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos alguna vez. Nadie olvida a Sirius Black, nena" _

Divisó nuevamente el suelo de piedra del Baño de Myrtle. Pestañeó.

-Vaya.- soltó. Se levantó, tomando su mochila a duras penas y corriendo nuevamente. Salió de allí con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad…

_Relación entre Charlotte, Celine Sewlyn y Sirius Black._

…y un solo objetivo en la cabeza: averiguar ya mismo, lo que estaba pasando.

…

Sólo sabía que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad cuando sucedió. Impactó su cuerpo, desestabilizando al otro pero haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. Soltó un quejido, pero fulminó con la mirada al chico rubio que la observaba con odio. Se levantó rápidamente y tomó sus cosas nuevamente, dispuesta a ignorar cualquier insulto e irse.

Le dio la espalda, empezando a caminar nuevamente, cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

-Malfoy…- llamó, con cuidado y un tanto dudosa, mientras se volteaba en su dirección.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- escupió. Hermione bufó al notar su expresión de desprecio. Fijó sus ojos en los orbes grises del Slytherin y habló.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

..

.. ..

.. .. ..

.. .. .. ..

**(Realmente, estoy esperando que este final de capítulo los haya dejado con ganas de golpearme. Adieu.)**

**Próximo capítulo, "**Ilumíname, Malfoy**"**

_-Estás totalmente desquiciada, Granger._

_-Debes decirme todo lo que sabes acerca de los Sewlyn._

_-Coquetea conmigo, sin ninguna censura, mañana en la mañana, durante el desayuno._

_-Ella murió._

.. .. .. ..

.. .. ..

.. ..

..

**Lena.**


	10. Ilumíname, Malfoy

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº9: Ilumíname, Malfoy.

Malfoy la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y Hermione, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse intensamente de la vergüenza.

-Estás totalmente desquiciada, Granger.- analizó, alzando una ceja. La aludida gruñó y se acercó, con un brillo amenazador en los ojos. El chico retrocedió, pero ella alcanzó a tomarlo fuertemente de la corbata y hacer que sus rostros quedaran a palmos de distancia cuando tiró de ella.

-Entonces, vas a tener que a ayudarme si no quieres terminar mal.- susurró, furiosa. –Necesito ayuda. Y creo… supongo que debes ser un experto en estas estupideces.

Lo arrastró por los pasillos y el Slytherin no se atrevía a decir nada. Abrió la puerta de un aula vacía y lo metió dentro de un empujón. Cerró la puerta lentamente y suspiró, volteándose.

-Debes decirme todo lo que sabes acerca de los Sewlyn.- dijo, con voz algo temblorosa.

-¿Perdona?- inquirió, confundido.

-Los Selwyn. Dime lo que sabes. Todo.- lo miró, expectante. Malfoy se quedó parado, devolviéndole la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué decir. La personalidad multifacética de la sangre sucia lo estaba volviendo loco.

-No te diré absolutamente nada si no me dices para qué necesitas esa información.- razonó, mirándola desafiante y alzando la barbilla, mientras avanzaba hacia ella unos pasos. La castaña se exasperó y se tomó de la cabeza, sentándose en una butaca. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que no podía dar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble en esa situación.

-Yo…-murmuró. -¿Te das cuenta de que no puedo confiar en ti? No puedo decírtelo.- respondió, bajando la voz. –Sólo necesito que me lo digas. No te cuesta nada.

-No seas estúpida.- ella lo miró, ofendida. -¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de Pansy?

Pestañeó, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo…?

Draco sonrió. –Parkinson es mi amiga. Me tiene al tanto, por supuesto.

-Maldita serpiente chismosa.- maldijo. El rubio la miró con diversión. –Sí, guarda relación con eso, ¿contento?- admitió, dejando notar su molestia. –Ahora, ¿puedes contestar mi pregunta?

-Sí.- algo parecido al alivio llenó a la castaña. –Pero con una condición.- adiós al alivio.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, con hastío e intentando averiguar que maquinaba la mente perversa de el Slytherin.

-¿Qué condición?- el rubio sonrió maliciosamente.

-Coquetea conmigo, sin ninguna censura, mañana en la mañana, durante el desayuno.

…

-Ilumíname, Malfoy.

-Los Selwyn son una familia muy antigua, sangre pura y de una fortuna –sonrió- equiparable a la mía. A lo largo de los siglos, los descendientes de Caherus Selwyn, se fueron haciendo notar en el mundo mágico, participando en obras de caridad, inauguraciones de negocios, etcétera. También lograron tener poder en Ministerio, como en el Departamento de Misterios y el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

"Fueron reconocidos, después de un largo tiempo, por familias de su mismo linaje. Primero las inglesas, y luego las de países adyacentes.

"Lamentablemente, la época de gloria de los Selwyn ya terminó, junto con el apellido. De los tres herederos, uno es varón y está en cadena perpetua en Azkaban. La segunda está en prisión también.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Hermione, sin poder contener su curiosidad. Malfoy la miró con un deje de molestia, pero contestó.

-Tizianus es un idiota.- soltó –Lo atraparon en agosto de este año. Mortífago.- terminó secamente. –Donna es una perra loca.- la prefecta lo miró con reproche, pero él no se retractó. –Parió como ocho hijos y seis murieron antes de cumplir diez años. Los que sobrevivieron, tienen muy mala suerte y poco cerebro. – Hermione bufó de exasperación. –La niña, que debe tener 13 años, es una squib.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- cuestionó la castaña.

-¿Importa?

-Dilo.- Malfoy bufó.

-Gretel.- la Gryffindor apretó los labios de pura decepción. –Un nombre horrible, por cierto. La compadezco.

-Sigue, idiota.

-No me trates así.- replicó, pero al ver el rostro amenazante de la castaña decidió obedecer. –El primogénito…

-No me digas que se llama Hansel.- soltó la muchacha, abriendo mucho los ojos y llevándose la mano al pecho. El rostro de Malfoy era irreproducible. Finalmente, ella soltó una carcajada. Él sonrió, sin saber qué decir.

-Eres patética, Granger.- indicó, solemnemente. –Ese chiste fue demasiado malo.

-¿Conoces cuentos de hadas muggles?- inquirió, realmente extrañada. Él no contestó.

-El primogénito, Dionisius, sostenía un romance con una chica. Donna, estaba feliz, por supuesto, pero su hijo postergaba siempre la ocasión en la que su novia debía conocer a su suegra.

-¿Por qué?

-Suponte que eres, y no te ilusiones- sonrió burlonamente-, una mujer sangre pura feliz con su matrimonio y su heredero, que sólo se interesa por la perpetuación del apellido de su marido.- Hermione alzó una ceja- Un día tu hijo te confiesa que medio de la sala que su novia y, probablemente, futura esposa, es hija de muggles. Lógicamente, Donna tomó su varita para perseguirlo por toda la casa y arrancarle todo los órganos hasta dejarlo hueco como el cráneo de Lavender Brown…

-Qué imbécil.

-…y lógicamente- Malfoy intentó seguir después del comentario de la castaña.-resolvieron llevarla a Azkaban en vez de aguantar a la neurótica obsesiva en San Mungo.

La castaña rió. Draco se le curvaron ligeramente los labios. El silencio apoderó de la habitación, roto diez segundos después por un susurro tímido.

-¿Y la tercera?

-Ella murió.

…

"_Celine está muerta. Sirius también."_ pensó "_Y ahora… ¿qué?"_

…

_Sr. Shields:_

_Estamos complacidos de informarle que ha sido elegido Jefe de Inspección de Instituciones Educacionales de Gran Bretaña, después de examinar minuciosamente su experiencia y calidad en el cargo de Inspector General…_

Sonrió, casi sin poder evitarlo. Salteó varias partes hasta llegar al lugar de cita.

…_lo esperamos mañana en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia, para enseñarle las nuevas oficinas y sus tareas. _

_Atentamente, _

_Jenna Morrison, Dpto. de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

Levantó la mirada, mostrando sus ojos grises a la muchacha que estaba parada enfrente suyo con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-Bingo.

..

.. ..

.. .. ..

**(Sí, cambié los apellidos.)**

**El título fue decidido automáticamente, créanme xD. Fue simplemente genial ponerlo. Especialmente porque imagino a Hermione con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de hastío en la cara. **

**Bueno, la última parte… Ya saben *guiño*. Si no es así, esperen. **

**Próximo capítulo, "**La curiosidad**".**

No entrar sin la autorización escrita de un profesor y sin la compañía de Madame Pince_. -Al diablo.- masculló y apuntó con la varita el candado de la reja. –_Alohomora_._

_El linaje de los Ciani ha desaparecido. Sus cuerpos son cenizas, fueron encontrados: eso es lo que dijo Cornelius Fudge. No debemos creer en su palabra, porque los restos del matrimonio ni de los niños, Clark y Charlotte, nunca fueron encontrados…_

_-¡Lo dices como si nunca lo hubieras hecho!- replicó, ahora riéndose a carcajadas, burlón. -¿Qué era lo que hacías con Krum, Granger?_

_Allí fue cuando los vio. Sus ojos castaños, un tanto más claros de lo que los recordaba, estaban fijos en los suyos. Allí fue cuando lo sintió. Algo lo sacudió desde adentro…_

_El pergamino se titulaba: "Alumnos de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin". Sonrió. Tenía una curiosidad tremenda de saber qué había ocurrido en su ausencia. _

_.._

_.. .. _

_.. .. .._

**Lena.**


	11. La curiosidad

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº10: La curiosidad

La noche caía. Se fregó los ojos y bostezó, pasando a la siguiente hoja. Leyó con atención al principio, pero luego comenzó a sentirse agobiada. Giró el rostro en dirección al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, que se levantaba de su lugar.

Hermione cerró el libro rápida y sigilosamente y tomó su mochila, trotando hasta un lugar algo oscuro de la biblioteca. Se pegó a la estantería y esperó. Oyó los pasos de Pince recorrer el lugar, hasta que finalmente las luces se apagaron y la puerta se cerró. Suspiró y sacó su varita.

-_Lumos_.- murmuró. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Durante el martes y ese día, había estado tratando de encontrar más información acerca de esas memorias ajenas, sabiendo que, por una extraña razón, Malfoy no volvería a abrir la boca para hablar de ese tema. Ahora, aprovechando la ausencia de gente, se metería en la Sección Prohibida. Tenía curiosidad. Tenía que haber algo allí.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y salió de su escondite con total confianza. Iluminó los pasillos y se dirigió hacia la derecha. Levantó la mirada.

_No entrar sin la autorización escrita de un profesor y sin la compañía de Madame Pince._

La Gryffindor se mordió los labios. Era una clara advertencia de que _no_ debía entrar.

-Al diablo.- masculló y apuntó con la varita el candado de la reja. –_Alohomora._

Con un chasquido, la cerradura cedió y empujó. Apenas puso un pie dentro, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-"_Esto está mal, muy mal_"-pensó. –Rayos.

Recorrió con la mirada la sección. Era un extenso estante de seis pisos, lleno de volúmenes que te invitaban a salir corriendo. Estaban ordenados, pero no había ninguna clasificación en particular, así que la castaña se sintió una ciega en medio de la tormenta. Se animó a seguir caminar, pero siempre con la varita enfrente de ella. Extendió la mano hacia un estante y tomó un libro al azar. Observó el título.

_Algo más que un Cruciatus: Maldiciones para todo tipo de enemigos. _

Alzó una ceja y lo dejó con desagrado.

Siguió inspeccionando los lomos de los libros. Uno llamó su atención. Estaba forrado con cuero negro, pero tenía su título.

-_La supremacía de la sangre pura._ Esto es ridículo.- sin embargo, lo hojeó, curiosa.

"_Creo necesario mencionar que, en el momento en el que escribo estas palabras, se celebran 283 años de la creación del Estatuto Internacional del Secretismo Mágico. Esta fue una decisión muy buena de parte de los gobernantes, puesto que nuestros ancestros pudieron apartar a los muggles, al peligro, de sus descendientes… es decir, nosotros. Logramos que, gracias a la conservación de la pureza de nuestra sangre, nuestra magia fuera superior a la de los demás…"_

Dejó de leer y pasó a otra página.

"_Luego de numerosas investigaciones, he logrado recopilar los árboles genealógicos de las grandes familias del mundo mágico…"_

Cerró el libro y lo apartó. Se lo llevaría.

Siguió investigando los estantes, pero no encontraba nada que llamara su atención. Suspiró y avanzó un poco más. El sol se extinguió, finalmente, y Hermione seguía en la biblioteca.

-_El lado oscuro de las tragedias._- leyó, para luego reír amargamente. -¿Acaso las tragedias pueden tener un lado bueno?

"_En este libro, he plasmado todas mis averiguaciones acerca de los crímenes del mundo mágico. Esos pequeños detalles que los Ministros y el Wizengamot nunca quisieron revelar…"_

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, al recordar a los padres de Harry.

"_La masacre de York, el ataque al callejón Diagon en su apertura, la tragedia de Wiltshire…"_

Frunció el ceño.

"…_la corrupción ha llegado a límites insospechados desde la aparición de Grindewald y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…"_

"…_se supone que el Ministerio debe tener al tanto a sus ciudadanos, ese es su trabajo. Pero se han acostumbrado a mentirnos…"_

"_¡…la masacre de York es la prueba mayor de que los magos oscuros, con sus ideas malignas, están presentes…!"_

"_Es claro. ¿Por qué nunca revelaron que no eran agitadores los de Diagon, si no opositores a la política del actual ministro…?"_

"_Niños magos, la esperanza del futuro. Por primera vez en años, los 'sangre pura' experimentan el dolor. La tragedia de Wiltshire, el fuego en el rostro de los sobrevivientes…"_

Una sensación extraña se le instaló en la boca del estómago.

"_Todos se preguntaban lo mismo… ¿Eran magos oscuros? Si lo eran, ¿por qué los asesinaron? ¿Ofendieron a los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¿Eran traidores? Entonces, su traición fue saldada con la muerte de su familia entera…"_

"_No hay dudas. Charles y Celine Ciani habían demostrado ser grandes magos y personas. Quizás cometieron errores. ¿Pero es esa una excusa para asesinar a sus hijos también?"_

"_El linaje de los Ciani ha desaparecido. Sus cuerpos son cenizas, fueron encontrados: eso es lo que dijo Cornelius Fudge. No debemos creer en su palabra, porque los restos del matrimonio ni de los niños, Clark y Charlotte, nunca fueron encontrados…"_

Debajo del texto, había un retrato sin movimiento. Su epígrafe rezaba:

_La familia Ciani._

Hermione cerró bruscamente el libro y se obligó a no abrir los ojos durante varios minutos. Le costaba respirar, estaba totalmente sofocada. Cuando se calmó, tomó con de manos temblorosas los tres libros que había apartado.

-_Accio_.- susurró, concentrándose en sus cosas, tiradas en algún pasillo del lugar. Al instante de tener la mochila, guardó todo y salió de la Sección Prohibida. Colocó el candado con cuidado y afirmando su varita, huyó de la biblioteca.

No pudo sacarse de la cabeza, mientras corría, el rostro con hoyuelos del niño y a la mujer, con los rizos rubios cayéndosele armoniosamente por los hombros.

…

_-Coquetea conmigo, sin ninguna censura, mañana en la mañana, durante el desayuno._

_Granger abrió los ojos como platos, rígida en su lugar. Un rubor intenso recorrió sus mejillas y no tardó en contestarle, totalmente avergonzada._

_-¡Estás totalmente loco, hurón!- fue más un chillido que un grito. -¿¡Cómo se te ocurre, imbécil!?_

_-¿Acaso no puedes dirigirme la palabra sin insultarme, chica?- cuestionó, arrugando la nariz. Ella, totalmente ofendida, bufó. _

_-Ciertamente, no.- respondió, disgustada. –Y no me llames "chica"._

_-¿Y qué prefieres, san…?_

_-Cierra la boca, Malfoy.- espetó la Gryffindor, entrecerrando los ojos. Se volteó para que él no le pudiera ver el rostro. -¿Coquetearte, dices?- dijo en voz baja. El rubio rió y la muchacha se giró nuevamente para mirarlo. -¡No te rías de mí!_

_-¡Lo dices como si nunca lo hubieras hecho!- replicó, ahora riéndose a carcajadas, burlón. -¿Qué era lo que hacías con Krum, Granger?_

_-No te atrevas a meter a Viktor en esto, idiota.- amenazó. Malfoy simplemente la miró, sonriendo. _

_-De acuerdo.- asintió. –Pero dame una respuesta. ¿Quieres saber algo sobre los Selwyn o no?_

_Ella lo miró indecisa. Finalmente, suspiró. _

_-Lo haré. _

_-Fantástico._

La verdad era que no sabía por qué lo se lo había pedido. Y otra cosa segura era que Granger no había cumplido con su parte, porque ni siquiera se presentó a desayunar el martes. Ni siquiera el miércoles. Lo que más le daba curiosidad era el hecho de que la sangre sucia se veía _mal_. 1) No es que antes la considerara guapa (_puaj_), 2) ni que se preocupara por ella (_¡No!_), simplemente era una insana curiosidad (_muy insana_).

Hermione Granger había estado apareciendo estos últimos días con los ojos cansados y unas leves ojeras, apenas visibles. A pesar de que su aspecto había mejorado (_ítem a los dos puntos marcados antes_), como su cabello, que ya no parecía un arbusto –era ahora una melena de león bastante particular- y que se notaba que era víctima de Brown y Patil todos los días, se veía más fatigada que de costumbre. Era obvio que no era por las comadrejas ni por el cara rajada (sorprendentemente, no le costaba nada ignorarlos). Leía _siempre_, pero siempre. No podías dejar de verla con un libro y escribiendo como loca en todos lados.

Pansy le contó que había intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre la evitaba. Él no entendía porque su amiga quería estar con ella. Era ridículo.

-No lo sé, Draco.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. –Hay algo en ella que me hace intentar acercarme. No es la de antes, créeme- afirmó, mirándolo con seriedad. –Cuando tengas la oportunidad, mírala a los ojos.- murmuró. –Allí lo verás.

En esos días, no había podido estar ni a diez metros de ella, lo que lo frustraba con facilidad. Quería _sentir_ lo que Pansy sentía.

…

Draco corrió a través de los pasillos, esquivando a los alumnos. Blaise y Pansy lo llamaban, sorprendidos y un tanto enojados. No los escuchó, por la simple razón de que tenía a Granger a sólo dos metros de distancia. Estiró el brazo y encerró con su mano la mano pequeña de ella, haciendo que la muchacha se volteara.

-¿Malfoy?

Allí fue cuando los vio. Sus ojos castaños, un tanto más claros de lo que los recordaba, estaban fijos en los suyos. Allí fue cuando lo sintió. Algo lo sacudió desde adentro…

_Hacía mucho que no sentía su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza…_

No pudo evitar sonreírle de lado.

-Hola Granger.- saludó, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. –Nos preguntábamos si querías acompañarnos a los jardines. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

Ella pestañeó. Le devolvió suavemente la sonrisa, muy tímidamente y sin saber que esperar.

-Claro.- susurró. Se dejó guiar, presa de la curiosidad.

…

-…señor Shields, su primer trabajo será en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería...

-No es de extrañar- murmuró-. Esa institución es terrible.

La mujer le sonrió falsamente y siguió hablando mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Departamento.

Jerry tenía sus pensamientos en otro lado. Cuando la asistente lo dejó solo en su nueva oficina, se sentó y puso los pies sobre el escritorio (seguramente, si Connie estuviera ahí, lo regañaría) con satisfacción. Los quitó luego de unos segundos, y tomó uno de los pergaminos que la chica había dejado allí. El pergamino se titulaba: "_Alumnos de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin_". Sonrió.

Tenía una curiosidad tremenda de saber qué había ocurrido en su ausencia.

**..**

**.. ..**

**.. .. ..**

**No me maten. Perdón por tardar, me re-contra colgué. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :)**

**Próximo capítulo, "**Ayúdame**".**

_-Vas a casarte con Draco.- la sonrisa suave que había en su rostro despareció y el mundo pareció detenérsele al mismo tiempo que su corazón. ¿Casarse con Draco? ¿Con su mejor amigo?_

**.. .. ..**

**.. ..**

**..**

**Lena**.


	12. Ayúdame

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº11: Ayúdame

Los sentimientos humanos siempre habían sido difíciles de comprender. Pero era aún más complicado para ellos, porque ellos eran personas complejas. Tenían cada unos de sus días contados y perfectamente organizados. Sabían cuándo sonreír, sabían que no debían mostrar debilidad, sabían que ya no podían confiar en nadie más que en sí mismos. Sabían que sus vidas se les escurrían como agua entre los dedos.

Ese día, cuando sus manos se encontraron, sus destinos se entrelazaron de nuevo y una oportunidad de prolongar su sueño los llamaba. Sus ojos brillaron, el aire se volvió más liviano y todo pareció más fácil.

…

_El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era extraño. Su mentón estaba alto, un poco más de lo normal. Su cabello, si bien se veía un tanto esponjado ya no era tan indomable. Su nariz era más respingada y no tan recta y un aire de superioridad y despreocupación brillaba en sus ojos entrecerrados de manera calculadora. Sus labios sobresalían un tanto. Finalmente, una sonrisa encantadora se apoderó de su rostro. _

_Levantó la mano, como mostrándole al espejo sus tesoros. Dos anillos brillaban en su anular izquierdo. Uno era plateado oscuro y con una piedra de zafiro incrustada. El otro era más simple, de un gris más brillante y tenía runas escritas cuidadosamente. Suspiró y una expresión abatida apareció en sus rasgos. No era ni de uno ni de otro. Estaba en la cuerda floja, a punto de caer. La fiesta era al día siguiente y estaba totalmente destrozada. Dejó caer su brazo y se aferró al lavabo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas traicioneras._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Había mostrado, después de enojarse profundamente con sus padres, otra cara y otra actitud. Tomaba todo el rato el brazo de Draco, mostraba a todos su anillo de compromiso y se regodeaba de ser una nueva Malfoy. Sonreía con encanto a los invitados, totalmente feliz, demostrando su conformismo por la decisión de sus progenitores. Se vestía con más cuidado, caminaba sin apuro y enderezaba su espalda a la hora del té, la cena o el almuerzo. Desayunaba muy temprano y escapaba de la casa cuando no había personas importantes. Y lloraba en todo rincón oscuro, en soledad…_

_-Vas a casarte con Draco.- la sonrisa suave que había en su rostro despareció y el mundo pareció detenérsele al mismo tiempo que su corazón. ¿Casarse con Draco? ¿Con su mejor amigo?_

_-Bromeas.- soltó de repente, con un mal presentimiento, "Por favor, di que sí…". La seriedad en el rostro de los adultos la golpeó con fuerza. -¿Cómo te atreves…?_

_-Charlotte, no nos faltes el respeto.- ordenó el hombre con dureza. –Es una decisión ya tomada. Nos hemos esforzado para esto. Los Malfoy, más específicamente, Lucius, ha venido a pedirme tu mano hoy._

_Fue simple darse vuelta. Fue simple escapar de la habitación. Pero no lo fue correr y seguir escuchando a sus padres gritándole para que volviera. Bajar las escaleras para encontrarse a sus padrinos y a su mejor amigo mirándole sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Para ella, en ese momento, en la casa sólo había monstruos. Y ella estaba totalmente sola, deseando que terminara…_

Se tiró agua a la cara, totalmente desesperada y con las manos temblorosas. Reguló su respiración e intentó que esa desesperación que la sacudía desde adentro desapareciera.

- Mierda -soltó-. Mierda…

Se mordió los labios y se sentó en el retrete, enterrando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Quería morirse ahí mismo.

_Sentía un calor inundándole las mejillas pero, sin embargo, no abrió los ojos ni se movió un ápice. Su primer beso, allí, en el armario de la habitación de sus padres, con sus manos en los hombros de su príncipe y su rostro ardiendo de la emoción._

_Separó sus labios de los de él, pero no abrió los ojos. _

_-¿Charlotte?_

_Sonrió._

_-¿Lo hice bien?_

_No supo responder. Sólo deseó recordar ese momento en un futuro para consolarse, cuando sintiese que aquella unión no tenía sentido._

-¡Maldición!- gritó, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la puerta del cubículo. -¡Jodida mierda!

No, eso no tenía sentido. Porque ella nunca había vivido aquello, su nombre no era Charlotte y definitivamente…

Definitivamente, nunca había estado comprometida con Draco Malfoy. Era absurdo, totalmente absurdo. Aquellas imágenes, las voces, entraban en su cabeza sin permiso y el hecho de que se amoldaran a su memoria no le hacía gracia.

Cayó en cuenta de que esa parte de su memoria siempre había estado vacía.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?!

El aire se le atoró en la garganta y abrió la puerta del cubículo de un empujón. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y sus manos terminaron por apoyarse en él también.

_Quizás el aire no era tan necesario, después de todo. El aire la mantenía despierta, pero consciente del dolor. El aire la traía a la realidad, donde esa bruja reía y sus padres lloraban, desesperados. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Entonces, dejó sus párpados caer. El olor de su sangre dejó de ser tan intenso para su nariz y, finalmente, cayó desmayada. _

-¡Hermione!

_-¡Charlotte!_

-¡Hermione!- abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser con fuerza. -¡¿Hermione?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas al reconocer su voz.

-Ay, Pansy.- murmuró. –Pan, _no puedo_ con esto.

…

Lo abrazó con fuerza, reteniéndolo varios minutos. Se mordió los labios y no pudo evitar sollozar.

-Ay, Connie.- murmuró él. Sintió como el joven rompía el abrazo y la tomaba del rostro, pegando sus labios contra los suyos. Fue un beso corto. –Ay, Connie, tú sabes _cuánto_ quiero esto.

-Sí. Lo sé.- afirmó, intentando sonreír. –Pero ten cuidado, cariño.

Jay le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarla, aunque con más pasión. Se separaron y él dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Cuídate.- pidió la chica. La sonrisa de él se volvió amarga y difícil de sostener.

-Lo _intentaré_.

…

Las voces que escuchaba se oían lejanas. Muy poca luz se filtraba por sus ojos entrecerrados y respiraba lentamente. De a poco, comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Gimió, mareada, levantando sus brazos pesadamente y llevándose sus manos a la cabeza. Pestañeó e intentó abrir completamente los ojos.

-¿Señorita Granger?

Balbuceó algo que ni ella pudo entender.

-¿--Gr--r--?- y lo que sea que dijo esa persona, Hermione no llegó a captarlo.

Cerró los ojos y la oscuridad se apoderó nuevamente de ella.

…

...Por quinta vez en la noche, Draco Malfoy cambió su posición en la cama.

El muchacho bufó, enojado consigo mismo, y ¿por qué no admitirlo? También algo confundido con su propia actitud. Especialmente, porque no podía encontrar la palabra justa – o por lo menos la más cercana, que describiera el sentimiento que le impedía conciliar el sueño.

-Esto es ridículo.- masculló.

¿Cómo se llamaba esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho? Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar su frustración, pero, sorprendentemente, una imagen se le vino a la cabeza casi al instante.

Y Draco jadeó, completamente pálido, cayendo en cuenta qué era lo que le quitaba el sueño.

…

Temblaba.

A pesar de que no hacía frío, temblaba incontroladamente, mientras los sollozos de pronto comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. Intentaba por todos sus medios encontrar una razón para dejar de llorar, pero simplemente no podía.

La situación la estaba superando.

Se veía, _se sentía_ obligada a estar alejada de sus amigos, algo que era terriblemente perjudicial para ella en ese momento, porque se sentía completamente _sola_.

Quizás por eso lloraba.

¿Desde cuándo no sentía aquella sensación? Era sofocante, hasta cierto punto insoportable y terriblemente doloroso. Soledad, soledad, soledad. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, no se había sentido tan miserable. Se mordió los labios, al darse cuenta que cada vez hacía más ruido al llorar y que si no guardaba silencio, Madame Pomfrey no tardaría en despertarse.

Escondió su cabeza debajo de las sábanas, hipando y maldiciendo por debajo. Un cansancio abrumador se apoderó de ella ni bien dejó caer sus párpados. Un último pensamiento pasó por su mente, uno que, a simple vista, no tendría sentido.

_Ven por mí. Ayúdame, por favor._

Pero faltaba mucho para que pudiese entenderlo… además, Hermione no recordaría jamás lo que pasó por su cabeza esa noche.

_Vuelve conmigo. Y no me dejes nunca más sola._


	13. Jerry Shields

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº12: Jerry Shields

Hermione detuvo su lectura y suspiró. ¿Qué tipo de mundo era ese? ¿Iban a hablar de ella incluso cuando leía? Cerró el libro, resignada, pero lo dejó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba en su habitación, sentada cómodamente, intentando distraerse, pero no podía. Parvati y Lavender habían invitado a varias chicas de Gryffindor para tener su ronda de chismes, pero la castaña no dejaba de escuchar su nombre, entre las risitas cómplices de las muchachas. _No puedo creerlo_, pensó _¿Es que no van a dejarme en paz?_ Apartó el libro y corrió los doseles, levantándose de la cama, mientras el cuarto se sumía en un silencio expectante. Se colocó los zapatos, intentando ignorar el nudo en su garganta el sentirse tan observada. Tomó su túnica y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Maldición.- masculló, muy molesta, apretando la varita dentro del bolsillo. Unas niñas de primero la miraron asustadas al ver la expresión furiosa en su rostro. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, y salió de la Sala Común con la mirada clavada en sus pies.

Había mucha gente el día en que Draco Malfoy la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltear, mirándola, para después sonreírle de una manera un tanto extraña. Así habían empezado los rumores de que había algo entre ellos. Ella todavía no entendía la actitud del chico. ¿Qué lo había llevado a exponerse de esa manera? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco!

¿Ella y Draco Malfoy? _Por favor_, pensó, y soltó un bufido. Ella y el Slytherin siempre se habían llevado espantosamente mal, no era secreto de nadie. Desde su segundo año existía un constante (y correspondido) intercambio de palabras venenosas, eso cuando no pensaba ni intentaba de parar las peleas de Harry y Ron contra él…

Esos dos realmente se estaban convirtiendo en un problema. Según lo que había escuchado, (_Argh, parezco Lavender_) se habían creído desde un principio los rumores que corrían. Después de ello, habían tratado con más ahínco acercarse a ella. Pero los había evadido elegantemente, intentando no mandarlos al infierno por seguirla a donde fuese. Últimamente, perdía la paciencia con más facilidad y ya se había ganado el miedo de varios primeros años que rompían algunas reglas, aunque sin saberlo. Por supuesto, luego se daba cuenta de su error, pero no podía hacer nada para enmendarlo. Acostumbrarse a la mala fama. Eso era lo que valía "agradarle" a Draco Malfoy.

…

El castillo se alzaba imponente detrás de los árboles. Los terrenos aún no eran visibles y el Lago Negro brillaba por el reflejo del sol poniente. Definitivamente, Hogwarts aún era Hogwarts.

Jerry suspiró mientras metía nuevamente la cabeza dentro del carruaje, que se movía gracias a los _**therstals… y esos bichos no eran lo más hermoso del mundo… Reprimió un escalofrío, pero no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Recordó la expresión en el rostro barbudo de Hagrid al darse cuenta de que podía ver a esas criaturas. El semigigante lo había ido a recibir a la estación de Hogsmeade. No había sido muy difícil.**_

_**Lo que iba a ser difícil sería ver a Dumbledore de nuevo.**_

_…_

_**-¡Hey, Granger!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas. La aludida la reconoció al instante, volteándose y sonriendo suavemente. -¿Decidiste dejar tu escondite?**_

_**-Cállate, Pansy.- dijo Hermione, riendo. –Yo no me escondo.**_

_**La muchacha alzó una ceja, llegando hasta la castaña, escéptica ante su respuesta. **_

_**-Sí, claro.- afirmó, con falsa vehemencia. -¿Sabes…?**_

_**-No, Pan.- la paró, hastiada. Seguramente Pansy le contaría **____**todos**__** los rumores que corrían por el colegio esa semana. Incluyendo el suyo, claro. Ese chisme que protagonizaba con…Malfoy. **_

_**La Slytherin la miró de mala manera. **_

_**-Deberías aprender modales, Granger.- siseó, frunciendo la boca de una manera muy parecida a la de McGonagall. Pero si se lo decía, la mataría, seguro. -¡No sabes ni lo que quiero decir!- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.**_

_**-Habla, Parkinson.- la morena apretó los dientes y obedeció. **_

_**-Ayer no fuiste a la cena – empezó, con tono acusador. –Así que no escuchaste el anuncio de Dumbledore. –notó como la castaña se interesaba. –El Ministerio de Magia mandará a uno de los suyos nuevamente, un nuevo Inquisidor.- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. –No sé qué pretenderán exactamente con eso, pero ya no es por el vejete. El tipo se llama Jerry Shields. Escuché a una chica de Ravenclaw diciendo que…**_

_**Pero la Gryffindor ya no escuchó más. La palabra Inquisidor le había recordado a Umbridge, Umbridge a Harry y Harry a…**_

_**Voldemort.**_

_…_

_**Bajó del carruaje con sumo cuidado. Si se distraía, estaba seguro de que se pegaría un porrazo tremendo. Había perdido la agilidad. Esperaba recuperarla algún día. Si no, ¿cómo jugaría al Quidditch?**_

_**Levantó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la estrada del castillo. A lo lejos, divisó una figura femenina… ¿Una mujer? ¿No tendría que ser Dumbledore? Asumió que sería la profesora McGonagall. Apuró el paso, y llegó unos minutos después hasta ella. **_

_**-Señor Shields.- saludó la mujer, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Estrechó la mano que él le ofrecía. **_

_**-Profesora McGonagall. Es un placer conocerla. – no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Claro que la conocía de antes. ¿Cómo no recordarla?**_

_**-Lo mismo digo.- respondió ella. –Por favor, sepa disculpar al director. Tuvo una urgencia y no volverá hasta la cena. **_

_**-Oh.**_

_**-Sígame, señor Shields. **_

…

Pansy dejó de habla al notar que la mirada de la otra chica estaba perdida, clavada en algún punto del césped. Se había puesto repentinamente pálida y sus ojos reflejaban angustia.

-Hermione.- la aludida la miró, sorprendida. –No pongas esa cara. ¿Me vas a decir qué diablos te pasa?- la castaña suspiró.

-Nada, Pansy. Estoy bien.- afirmó, pero antes de que la Slytherin replicara, continuó. –Sabes, creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca. – murmuró, comenzando a caminar al castillo, a paso apresurado. La morena bufó de exasperación, pero decidió seguirla. Después de todo, era de esperar que la chica no quisiera decirle nada, porque no eran siquiera amigas.

Pero, de un modo u otro, averiguaría.

…

Lo más seguro era que se encontraran en la biblioteca. Después de todo, era Granger, y si la memoria no le fallaba, Pansy tenía tarea para Slughorn y no le molestaría seguirla.

Escondiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, salió de la Sala Común a paso ligero.

…

Jerry observó, divertido, a las gárgolas de cerdos que vigilaban la entrada. Él y la profesora siguieron ascendiendo en silencio. A los pocos minutos llegaron al castillo.

-Mi despacho está por aquí.- aclaró la mujer, al ver que el joven dirigía su mirada hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Él le sonrió, a modo de disculpa por su despiste y reanudó su andar. Algunos alumnos notaron su presencia y comenzaron a cuchichear. En mayoría, mujeres.

Nunca había ido a la oficina de la profesora de Transformaciones, pero, si recordaba bien, ese pasillo llevaba a la biblioteca.

…

-Maldición. –murmuró. Pansy la miró, confundida, pero no se molestó en explicarle. Tenía planes para los libros que había "tomado prestados" de la Sección Prohibida, pero decidió no hacerlo, al notar que la Slytherin tenía intenciones de quedarse. Y la idea de leer esos libros enfrente de ella no le atraía en lo absoluto.

Así que se dirigió hacia la Sección de Historia y sacó un libro al azar.

-¿"Tragedias Mágicas"?- inquirió Pansy, cuando volvió. – ¿Es que acaso eres masoquista?- la castaña, por su parte, se sintió incómoda, pero intentó disimular. Se sentó y abrió el libro, observando que la otra muchacha comenzaba su ensayo para Pociones. Con cuidado, inspeccionó el Índice.

**...**

-Mi Departamento me pidió que le comunique al profesor Dumbledore que mi presencia no es una estrategia del Ministro para vigilar sus movimientos. Estamos conscientes de la existencia de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no volveremos a cuestionarlo.- explicó. –Es una nueva medida para regular el funcionamiento de las instituciones. El señor Scrimgeour considera que será útil para evitar posibles irregularidades que, en estos tiempos, no podemos tolerar.- McGonagall asintió, pero con ocultando la molestia que le producía escuchar esas palabras. –Entiendo su inconformidad, profesora, pero es mi trabajo. – la mujer pareció sorprenderse. Lo que Jerry menos quería es que pensaran que era una marioneta del Ministerio.

_No soy de nadie_, pensó, con un dolor en el pecho.

…

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?- la aludida levantó la mirada, irritada. Clavó sus ojos en los de Ginny, que la miraba suplicante. Sintió una gran repulsión contra ella.

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz?- soltó. La pelirroja suspiró, cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió nuevamente al cabo de unos segundos.

-Mira, Hermione, no sé qué te pasa, pero no quiero…- empezó. La castaña cerró el libro, haciendo un ruido considerable. Algunas cabezas se giraron hacia ellas y la tensión comenzó a sentirse en el aire.

-Uno: no me digas Hermione. Dos. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo quiero? Tres. Diles a tus amigos que dejen de usarte para hablar conmigo, porque me causas la misma molestia que ellos.- siseó, levantándose. Pansy rió entre dientes, captando la atención de la Weasley. Frunció el ceño.

-Hermione.

-No. Me. Llames. Hermione. –escupió. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Lo único que quería era salir de allí. Dejar de oír la voz de Ginny, porque sabía que ella era la causa de su sofoco. Apuró el paso.

-Hermione, por favor.- jadeó la pelirroja, tomándola del hombro y haciéndola voltear. La castaña la observó, con fastidio. –No entiendo… ¿Qué… diablos te pasa…, maldición? –Ella se limitó a endurecer su mirada y a guardar silencio. –Hermione…

-No me llames así. – gruñó, mientras sentía que los oídos comenzaban a zumbarle. –Déjame en paz, Weasley. – retomó su camino a grandes zancadas, notando como la mirada de los demás estudiantes se clavaban en ellas. Comenzó a sentirse asfixiada y nerviosa… No soportaba llamar la atención de ese modo.

-¡Tu actitud es estúpida e infantil!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Esas palabras la clavaron en el suelo.

_Ginny Weasley estaba perdiendo el control de la situación._

-¿Y te haces llamar Gryffindor? ¡Lo único que haces es seguirle los pasos a esos pequeños mortífagos!

Hermione oía que la otra chica seguía soltando todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, histérica… pero ella no escuchaba realmente. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua. _No voy a maldecirla, no voy a maldecirla…_

…

-¡Granger se está a batiendo a duelo con Ginny Weasley! ¡Vayan a ver!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Llama a un prefecto, estúpido!!- el Ravenclaw clavó su mirada en él.

Maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a correr.

Sabía que Hermione tenía un carácter _de mierda_ y que iba a matar a esa jodida chiquilla.

…

-¡…Malfoy, ese estúpido hurón, te ha llenado la cabeza de estupideces…!

Posiblemente, del grupo de Slytherin con el que se había juntado esa última semana, Draco Malfoy era el más molesto, egoísta y ponzoñoso de todos. Pero él la había invitado a pasar el tiempo con ellos, le había sonreído, había sido bastante agradable con ella y, definitivamente, no era justo que una renacuajo _traidora de sangre_ la insultara de ese modo. Se volteó lentamente y le sonrió con falsa dulzura, enmudeciendo a la pelirroja.

-Cariño, repite lo que acabas de decir.

…

Jerry frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto. La profesora McGonagall dejó de hablar al notar su reacción y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Él tardó en pensar su respuesta, pero no llegó a mentirle. Unos gritos provenientes del pasillo llamaron su atención y giró su cabeza, extrañado.

-Disculpe, señor Shields.- murmuró la mujer, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del despacho. El joven dudó pero la siguió silenciosamente, intentando tragarse esa pesada piedra que se había instalado en su garganta.

**...**

Ginny podía el ver el brillo furioso en los ojos de la castaña, pero lo ignoró.

-Es demasiado obvio que Malfoy se ha encargado de lavarte el cerebro y convencerte con sus estúpidas ideologías.

No era sólo el hecho que insultase a Draco, la estaba tomado como estúpida… ¿realmente pensaba que se dejaría influenciar tan fácilmente? ¿Pensaba que ese era el motivo de su alejamiento?

-¡Desmaius!

…

Vio a la profesora de Transformaciones apurar el paso al escuchar como un duelo comenzaba. Frunció el ceño. A pesar de sus razones "personales" que lo obligaban a permanecer en Hogwarts, era un Inquisidor elegido por el Ministerio (por más inservible que fuese) y que los alumnos quebrantasen las reglas del colegio peleándose en los pasillos… Bueno, era algo para hablar con el director.

…

_¿Qué cuándo se metió Pansy en el medio? ¿Cuándo empezó a ser un verdadero duelo? No lo sé. Pero mi corazón latía muy rápido, los rayos iban y venían y los gritos asustados de los demás alumnos hacían eco en mi cabeza. Pero lo que recuerdo con más intensidad, era el sentimiento de irrealidad que me envolvía. _

_Pero cuando un rayo blanco y cegador me dio en el pecho y me estrechó contra la pared, fue como despertar de un largo sueño. _

_Por más ridículo que eso haya sonado._

**...**

-¡Depulso!- soltó Ginny, en dirección a su amiga, deseando terminar con aquella locura.

…

_Seguí el curso del hechizo… y supe que la otra muchacha no llegaría a evadirlo ni a invocar un escudo. Esa luz le dio de lleno, haciéndola volar y golpearse contra la pared de piedra. _

_No supe por qué, pero el corazón comenzó a dar tumbos desesperadamente y se me cerró la garganta. _

_No se movía. _

…

Todo se había vuelto negro. Sentía las voces del pasillo lejanas, como si estuviera cayendo. Intentó recuperar la consciencia, pero se había dado un golpe muy duro. Oyó, de repente, una secuencia de gritos. Luego, pudo sentir la cercanía de alguien, que la sacudió con suavidad.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos verdes mirándole con preocupación. Lo que supo al instante fue que _no_ era Harry…

-¿Estás bien?

No logró comprender a su corazón latiendo desbocado. Pestañeó y observó con más atención al joven.

-Oye… ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó nuevamente, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Hermione, que al fin reaccionó.

-Algo mareada, pero estoy bien.- dijo, evadiéndolo. Se levantó con rapidez y perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio. El joven la tomó rápidamente de la cintura y sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron. Perdió el aliento, y _el escenario cambió_.

_-Hey, deberías ser más cuidadosa.- indicó. Ella sonrió suavemente, levantándose con cuidado sacudiendo su vestido. _

_-Y tú deberías haber sido más caballero. Tendrías que haberme ayudado a levantarme._

-¡Suéltala!

-¡Oye!- abrió los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se deshizo del agarre del muchacho y se apoyó en la pared. Las manos le temblaban y los ojos se le iban llenando lentamente de lágrimas.

-Draco, acompáñame a la enfermería- pidió con voz ahogada. Él llegó a tomarla entre sus brazos, antes de que sintiera nuevamente la oscuridad envolviéndola.

…

Abrió los ojos bruscamente. Y se encontró con un techo inmaculadamente blanco.

-Ay, qué ironía.- murmuró para sí misma, sentándose en la cama y observando los sábanas. No necesitaba mirar más detenidamente el lugar, porque era la segunda vez en el año que despertaba allí. Suspiró y cerró los ojos pesadamente.

Y el rostro de aquel hombre apareció en su mente, haciéndola jadear de la impresión.

-Señorita Granger – alzó la vista y giró la cabeza. La enfermera caminaba hacia ella con una poción entre sus manos. La miraba suspicazmente. –Imagino que le debe doler el cuerpo, así que… beba esto. – le extendió el jarrito. Hermione pestañeó y se percató de que realmente estaba muy adolorida. Tomó la taza y se la llevó a los labios, conteniendo la respiración. Retuvo una arcada cuando Pomfrey se la quitó.

-Cuando la poción haya hecho efecto… ¿podré irme?- preguntó la castaña, con voz rasposa y una reprimida expresión de asco.

-Tendré que hacerle un chequeo primero, me temo.- la aludida frunció el ceño, extrañada. –Es la segunda vez en menos de dos semanas que termina aquí, así que…

La mujer se dio vuelta y corrió el biombo, sin darle tiempo a replicar. Bufó, molesta.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la ropa que reposaba en una silla cercana.

…

-Ginny…

-Estoy bien, Harry.- suspiró y fijó su mirada en sus rodillas. –Lo siento.

El chico la miró y le sonrió, intentando animarla. –No te preocupes, Gin. No fue tu culpa.

-Sí, claro.- masculló la muchacha, sarcásticamente. -Perdí el control. Sabía que Hermione reaccionaría mal y, aún así, seguí hablando y le reventé la cabeza contra la pared.- terminó, en voz muy bien y expresión culpable.

-Por lo menos ahora sabemos hasta qué punto Hermione defiende a los Slytherin. -la pelirroja lo miró, interesada. –No sé qué diablos le pasa. No la entiendo. Y Malfoy está detrás de todo esto.- afirmó, en tono seguro.

…

-Estás preocupado.

Draco guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirar la alfombra como si fuese un objeto digno de su atención. Su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción, pero había algo en él que había llevado a Pansy a esa conclusión. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de su amiga. Esta le sonrió.

-Te conozco lo suficiente.- dijo. –Estás preocupado por Granger.

-No es cierto- masculló.

-Oh, sí, yo creo que sí- canturreó, levantándose del sillón y poniéndose detrás del rubio. Se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó por detrás. –No te preocupes, va a estar bien.

-Voy a matar a Weasley.- Pansy no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa ante esa declaración.

-¿Quieres ir a verla?

-_Por supuesto que sí_. No. – la morena alzó una ceja y lo soltó. El Slytherin la miró de reojo.

-Como quieras. Aunque no sé si voy a poder entrar, ya sabes. Seguramente la comadreja y el Elegido deben estar reconciliándose con ella después de tan lamentable episodio.- finalizó, con tono teatral y saliendo de la Sala Común.

Draco apretó los dientes.

Y corrió detrás de Pansy.

…

-Te alejas de tus amigos, te relacionas con serpientes, te bates a duelo con personas pelirrojas, te escapas de la enfermería y…-murmuró –Sueñas locuras y estás hablando sola.-bufó, cruzando los brazos y sentándose en el escritorio.

Estaba en un aula vacía del tercer piso, seguramente utilizada sólo por alumnos para reunirse en sus ratos libres, ya que no había ningún objeto que pareciera ser de un profesor.

_-¿Estás bien?_

Sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en la dura madera, pensando en el rostro de aquel joven.

No había dudas de que era Jerry Shields, el Inquisidor nuevo del que Pansy le había hablado en la mañana. Era muy joven… Pero sabía que era él. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta lo que había visto cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

_-Hey, deberías ser más cuidadosa.- indicó. Ella sonrió suavemente, levantándose con cuidado sacudiendo su vestido. _

_-Y tú deberías haber sido más caballero. Tendrías que haberme ayudado a levantarme._

Intentó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, ver una imagen más clara. Se concentró en los rostros de los niños, en el escenario que los rodeaba, en el timbre de sus voces…

_Fue un tropezón y un golpe contra el suelo. Soltó un quejido y trató de levantarse. Sus manos se llenaron de tierra y soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Cuando logró ponerse en pie, vio a su hermano acercándosele con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. _

_-Hey, deberías ser más cuidadosa.- indicó, intentando sonar solemne. Ante eso, la chica sonrió con gracia y no se molestó. Sin embargo, dijo algo con tono de reproche._

_- Y tú deberías haber sido más caballero. Tendrías que haberme ayudado a levantarme.- sacudió su vestido y observó a su alrededor. -¿No estamos muy lejos de la Mansión, Clark?_

_El aludido miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. –Tal vez. Pero de vuelta podremos encontrar el camino, no te preocupes._

_La sonrisa del niño la tranquilizó en demasía._

Abrió los ojos y se percató de que estaba temblando. Se mordió los labios y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas. No derramó ni una sola lágrima: pero su rostro se había vuelto demasiado pálido.

**...**

-Está ahí, demasiado claro. – murmuró. –Pero no te atreves a aceptarlo.

…

… …

… ... …

… … … …

**Ya sé que me he pasado con el tiempo que me tardé en actualizar, pero este capítulo me ha costado**_** más**_** de lo normal. **

**No voy a decir nada más, porque voy a terminar abriendo mi gran bocota :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**.x**


	14. Amigos

**Disclamier:** _Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro._

_Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse._

**Resumen: **_Hermione comienza a tener sueños extraños a principios de su sexto año, y se va distanciando de sus amigos poco a poco. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, estará entre Draco Malfoy y su grupo, siendo una Slytherin de primera, y recordando aquello que le escondieron para protegerla._

**Identity Stolen**

Capítulo nº13: Amigos

Lo único que se escuchaba era como la Gryffindor pasaba las páginas de su libro. Y eso pasaba cada 60 segundos. Y el rubio Slytherin se estaba hartando.

-Para ya, _Hermione_. – lentamente, la aludida levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos castaños en los grises de él. Pestañeó, estupefacta. En sus años, nunca lo había escuchado llamarla sólo por su nombre de pila. –Me aburro. Vamos a patear elfos en las cocinas.

Blaise y Pansy alzaron una ceja casi al mismo tiempo. Hermione frunció el ceño. -¿Esa es tu idea de diversión, Draco? –dudó unos segundos en decir el nombre, pero casi no se notó. Él le sonrió y le arrebató el libro de las manos. -¡Devuélvemelo, Malfoy!- rugió, furiosa. Pero el muchacho esbozó una gran sonrisa, se levantó y se echó a correr velozmente.

-¡Draco Malfoy!- chilló, poniéndose en pie con torpeza y siguiéndolo -¡Devuélveme el jodido libro!

Los pasillos parecían volverse interminables y los pisos de piedra, resbaladizos. Draco y Hermione patinaron en varios recodos, demasiado ocupados en correr como para darse cuenta de que había muchos alumnos observándolos y pensando que eso era más surrealista que ver a Snape con rizos blondos y bailando con un tutú.

-¡Draco!- jadeó. Se estaba agotando. -¡Maldición!- soltó, cuando sintió su cuerpo impactar con otro. Alcanzó a ver la expresión aturdida de uno de su compañero de curso y gritarle, antes de empezar a correr nuevamente tras la figura borrosa y ya lejana del rubio. -¡Muévete, Longbottom!

Siguió corriendo, ignorando esa vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que sus piernas iban a reventar en menos de veinte segundos.

_¡¿Qué haces corriendo por los pasillos, Hermione Granger?!_

Gruñó y continuó, sacando la varita de su túnica a duras penas.

(_Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione dejó de usar la racionalidad_)

Un rayo de luz amarillo brillante voló a través del pasillo, a toda velocidad, para después convertirse en algo más sólido, que se enredó entre las piernas del muchacho que corría más adelante, haciéndolo caer.

Cuando llegó hasta él, frunció el ceño al ver que una pequeña sonrisa (porque definitivamente no era una mueca de dolor) se asomaba por sus labios.

-¿El hechizo Zancadilla, Hermione?- inquirió, sentándose en el suelo. -¡Qué profesionalidad!-murmuró, levantándose, sacudiéndose la túnica y extendiéndole el libro con burla. –Prefiero un Rictusempra. Menos doloroso y más divertido.

La castaña le lanzó una mirada fulminante y prácticamente le arrancó el libro de las manos.

-Eres idiota.- siseó, abrazando el texto "Tragedias Mágicas" con un brazo y con el otro, empujando al chico lejos de ella. Se volteó, dispuesta a volver a los jardines por el resto de sus cosas, pero en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con dos Slytherin jadeantes… Blaise mirando a Draco con una expresión de "voy a matarte maldito oxigenado" junto a una Pansy con cara de perro.

Y su mochila.

La que se apresuró a tomar, antes de caminar a paso raudo hacia su Sala Común.

…

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sus compañeras de cuarto lo hicieron, riendo y cuchicheando. Al verla, enmudecieron y la dejaron pasar. Hermione alzó una ceja, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, pero como estaba de espaldas no la pudieron ver. Dejó su mochila en la cama mientras se sentaba. Se quedó mirándola un instante y comenzó a quitar los libros, con mucho cuidado.

-¿Hermione?- susurró Parvati, desde la puerta.

-Dime.- respondió la castaña, sin dejar de vaciar su bolso y fijándose de no dejar a la vista las portadas.

-¿Vas a bajar a cenar?

-Claro. En un momento.- murmuró, levantándose de su lugar y abriendo el baúl que estaba casi pegado a su cama. Guardó allí sus cosas y lo cerró. Dudó un segundo y sacó la varita, apuntando al candado. En voz baja, dijo -_Holom Clox_.

Se puso en pie y se volteó, para toparse con las miradas precavidas de sus compañeras de habitación. Reprimió una mueca de disgusto y les sonrió suavemente, tratando de trasmitirles una simpatía que no sentía.

-Vamos, chicas.- apuró. Ellas salieron primero y Granger cerró la puerta con cuidado, perdiendo de vista los libros que había… pedido prestados de la Sección Prohibida. Bajó las escaleras con calma, siguiendo a Lavender y a Patil en silencio, quienes prefirieron retomar su conversación, aunque no tan animadas como antes.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y salieron a los pasillos.

…

_-¿Granger?_

_Levantó la cabeza de pronto, tanto que sintió un dolor molesto en la nuca. Fijó sus ojos adormecidos en los sorprendidos de ese chico… Draco Malfoy._

_-¿Te escapaste de la enfermería, Granger?- inquirió él, con una expresión cada vez más incrédula. –Vaya.- soltó, para luego mirarla con más atención. _

_Ante una inspección tan minuciosa, la muchacha se sonrojó durante unos segundos, pero lo ocultó bajando el rostro y tratando de salir de encima del escritorio._

_-¿Qué hora es? _

_-Siete y media. –respondió, sin ni siquiera consultar su reloj. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el salón, mientras Hermione observaba sus zapatos con falso interés y Malfoy miraba… la miraba a ella. _

_El Slytherin notó la palidez de la castaña y las leves ojeras que comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos. _

_-Deberías volver donde Pomfrey – sugirió, de repente, sin poder evitarlo. Ella lo miró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un costado y clavando sus orbes oscuros en él. Podía jurar que ahora era él quien se había sonrojado. –Quiero decir… No deberías haberte ido, pareces un ínferi. Uno de los más horribles._

_La chica bufó. –Necesito aire o _mi_ cama, no el sermón de la enfermera. –masculló. Pensó unos segundos y añadió - Vamos a los jardines._

_Tomó su mochila y arregló su falda, para luego caminar hacia la salida._

_-No voy a cargarte de nuevo.- aseguró, mientras le abría la puerta y la hacía pasar primero, casi como un reflejo. La cerró detrás de sí y se apresuró a alcanzarla. –Eres más pesada que un troll._

_-No te preocupes, Malfoy- gruñó, sin mirarlo. Pero aquella simple frase sirvió para que el rostro pálido del muchacho se encendiera de pronto, al recordar lo dicho por Pansy una media hora antes. La miró de reojo, avergonzado, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. _

_Por suerte. _

**...**

Sentada en su mesa, Hermione no pudo evitar alzar la vista hacia el lugar donde el Trío de Plata estaba ubicado. Pudo ver primero a Draco Malfoy: su cabello platinado, sus ojos grises y la sonrisa arrogante constantemente plasmada en su rostro lo hacían sobresaltar. Entrecerró los párpados, analizándolo. Y en ese mismo instante el chico notó su mirada y se la devolvió, inexpresivo, como esperando que la Gryffindor bajara la vista rápidamente.

_Aunque no lo quieras creer…_

Sin embargo, no lo hizo y en vez de eso, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa adornó su cara. Draco, sorprendido, siguió mirándola. Lo comprendió: una mirada y sonrisa cómplices por su corta conversación de ese día.

…_en un aula vacía del tercer piso…_

Sin poder evitarlo, el Slytherin curvó sus labios ligeramente, formando algo parecido a una mueca inocente pero traviesa. Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de los dos. Luego empezaron a poder escuchar el barullo del Gran Comedor.

…_se volvieron a amigos._

Simplemente se dedicaron a cenar en silencio.


End file.
